


秘密

by 123Soysauce



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Soysauce/pseuds/123Soysauce
Summary: 误入不h就出不去的房间之后
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Takanashi Tsumugi, Nanase Riku/Takanashi Tsumugi
Kudos: 11





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 九条天×小鸟游纺×七濑陆3p注意  
> 剧情r  
> 有玻璃渣  
> 全文4w2

序章 误入密室

一切都发生得很突然，idolish7和trigger本来正在联合拍摄一个密室真人秀。中场休息时间，在一旁的纺因为连日的辛劳有点疲倦，靠了一下墙。原则上应该是石头的墙面突然陷了下去，她整个人往后倒下。离纺最近的天和陆下意识一起拉住她，结果反而是三个人一起摔倒。  
纺回过神来的时候，三人都在一间房间里，这是一间非常粉红的卧室——和密室的整体风格完全不搭边。天站了起来，脸色严峻，试图在墙上摸索着来时的隐藏门，但是并没有能摸到什么。  
“嗞啦——”墙上的一个显示屏突然亮了起来，吸引了三人的目光。如果说整个空间还有什么和外面一致的事物，那无疑就是这个显示屏了。人在完全陌生的环境中，看到熟悉的东西总会不由自主松一口气。  
“既然这个屏幕一样，那这里可能是密室的隐藏部分？”天皱了皱眉，看向纺。  
纺却也是一脸茫然：“不……企划里没有这个部分……就算是惊喜环节，我也不应该没有事先了解……”她下意识地想拿出手机，却意识到因为拍摄，三人的手机都不在身边。  
“那这是意外？我们无意开启了隐藏关卡？”陆接话，语气里带点跃跃欲试的兴奋。  
“先看看吧。”天低下头，紧绷的脸色也稍微缓和了一些。  
“呜啦——欢迎客人进入万南密室隐藏关卡！surprise！我们相信，你会在这段时光中享受无与伦比的快感。不过请小心哦，这是个无法通关就无法离开的神秘之地呢。  
那么，请享受这段旅程。  
PS：我们承诺全程只有人工智能实时监控以保证各位客人的安全和任务的顺利进行，绝不伤害客人的隐私。同样因为只有人工智能作为任务的评判标准，暴力破门不可，不确实完成任务不可。”  
屏幕上依次闪现出一段文字，静静停顿了5秒后消失，留下了30秒的倒计时。  
“哎？无法通关就不能离开？我们只是误入啊！拍摄还没结束呢？”纺讶异地喊出声。  
陆挠了挠头，回话:“不过既然它说只有人工智能监控但也没有办法了……反正我们玩完游戏总能出去了吧？”  
“嗯……是的，拍摄还只进行到一半，外面发现我们不见了也肯定会寻找我们，并且联系负责人。总之首要任务是赶紧出去完成节目，投诉他这种无聊的设定之后再说。”  
天应和着两人，内心却有点不安：快感……隐私……不完成就无法离开……这个用词，总觉得有点不太对……  
30秒的时间一晃而过，面板上弹出了新一行文字：  
“任务一：请所有人脱下衣服，只剩内衣。”  
气氛一下子凝固，陷入了死寂般的沉默。

没有下限的开始

从一开始就有的违和感都得到了解释，这大概就是传说中的“那种房间”吧？照这个趋势下去，后面难不成……天烦躁地拉了拉领口，再次回到墙边，试图找出来时的通道，但依旧没有线索。  
纺犹犹豫豫地摸上了上衣口子，深吸了一口气，好似下定了决心，尽量用轻快地开口：“不，不要紧的！因为在后台换衣服的关系，两位……我看到过很多次了！我们需要尽快出去对吧！”  
空气似乎再次开始流动，陆的脸“腾”得一下就红透了。天僵硬的脸也变得有些微妙，好似尴尬，又带点无奈，他刚想开口，被陆抢先了：“我，我们不要紧的！经纪人才是，你是女孩子呀！”  
天突然反应过来，小鸟游桑和陆应该还不知道这个房间什么性质，他们俩现在还准备完成任务，现在还可以完成，之后呢？但又确实，如同小鸟游桑所说，需要尽快出去。现在这样大眼瞪小眼也不是什么办法……  
总之，先按照它说的做吧，万一之后会有什么转机呢？天咬了咬牙，没有说话，背对着纺脱下了外套。  
在难以抉择的时候，一个人做出了决定，后面人也会相继跟上。  
陆连忙和天一个方向，耳朵下意识地感受着对面的情况。经纪人今天穿了小西装，那么她先解开了西服外套，再是衬衫纽扣，接下来……哇啊啊啊——不能再想下去了，陆慌忙甩了甩头，他怎么想这些对不起经纪人的事呢……好热……明明脱了衣服，感觉更热了。  
当三人各怀心事地脱完后，显示屏传来“哔——”的一声，背对着面板的纺猜测是任务完成，显示下个任务的提示音，她等着九条桑或七濑桑告诉她下一个指示内容，却久久没有等到。  
内心的不安在扩大，纺试探着问出口：“九条桑，请问下个任务是什么？”  
天没有回话，良久，他才开口，  
“没什么，穿上衣服吧，我们等他们来救我们。”  
纺还想开口说些什么，却不知道能说什么，默默穿起了衣服。  
刚套上外套，纺听到陆的惊呼，她转过头，看到了面板。  
“任务二：请一位男士解下女士的胸罩，另一位男士脱下她的内裤。请女士脱下两位男士的内裤。  
任务更新：AI检测到任务被阻拦，请客人继续完成任务，否则AI将根据判断使用道具。”  
……  
纺真真切切被吓到了，虽然这么说好像有点不太礼貌，但她觉得这个密室隐藏关卡没被投诉到停业整顿真是奇迹，这个要求也未免太破廉耻太过强硬了……纺咬住了下唇，这，这怎么可能做到……  
天难堪地站在那里，整个人气得发抖。  
陆左右观望，想安抚一下愤怒的天和羞耻的纺，却不知道说些什么。  
时间一点点过去，突然，纺闻到了一股好闻的香味，不知道是什么花或者是什么香水，只觉得整个人都甜蜜了起来。  
“屏住呼吸！”天大喊，可是已经来不及了。在密闭的室内，就连他自己也不小心吸进去不少。  
“任务更新：已使用道具，请客人安心，本店产品经过官方检验，对身体无副作用，祝客人使用愉快。”  
“混蛋——”天看到面板上的字样，忍不住低骂出声。

纺听到天的声音前，已经吸入了大量的香气，药效起作用得最快。  
热……好热啊……难受得要疯掉……有谁来，有人来帮帮我吗……  
她无意识地一点点脱下自己衣服，先是外套，当衬衫纽扣解到第三颗时，纺觉得有一双冰凉的手握住了自己，好像要阻止她的动作，有人在大声对她说些什么，是她很喜欢的声音，但是太远了，是谁呢……听不清……  
真讨厌，手冰凉凉的，感觉这么舒服，为什么不给我敷一下，还要阻止我呢？纺拉着那只不安分的手，就近放在胸脯上。  
啊，好受多了，他再揉揉就好了。  
怕她受伤不敢使劲，没有防备的天的手被强硬着拉到纺的双乳上。天感觉着只隔着薄薄一层之下的饱满，一个激灵，没能屏好呼吸，又吸入了一大口香气，本就只剩一分清醒的脑海里，理智摇摇欲坠。  
纺一向打扮得严严实实，姣好的身材掩盖在层层衣物之下，天没料到她其实也十足的有料。  
晕晕乎乎的，他捏了一把。  
“嗯——”一个音节，却仿佛转了十八个弯，好似能掐出水来。  
纺甜腻的喊声让两人都清醒了一瞬。  
纺迷迷糊糊地感知到现在的状况，羞得恨不得直接晕过去，然后她看到了天的眼睛。  
他的眼中全是她。  
她愣住了。  
天慢慢贴近纺，看着她还一脸单纯，什么都不知道的模样，觉得自己要被逼疯了。  
“我给过你机会了，纺。”他凑到纺脸旁，舔了一下她的耳朵。  
“咔哒”——是内衣扣子被解开的声音。  
陆对身边发生的一切基本一无所知，他吸入的香气没那么多，但是本身抵抗力比较差，不一会儿就也不辨方向了。天在制止纺脱衣服，没能来得及顾及他的时候，他已经只在身上留下了最后一条内裤。  
其实还是很热，特别是那里……潜意识，陆觉得自己不能再脱了。  
天在解开纺内衣后，仿佛卸去了什么重担，轻巧地协助撕扯着衣领想扒下自己衣服的纺褪下衬衫，文胸，长裤，只留下最后一道防线。  
当天挪开手的时候，纺仿佛不满似的哼唧了两声。天顿了顿，反握住纺的手，引着她的手脱下他自己的衣服。  
当天也几乎赤身裸体的时候，他还是陷入了犹豫，纺却好似清明地抬起头，冲他露出了一个甜甜的笑容，自己用力拽下了天的内裤。  
火热的性器弹出，纺像第一次见到新玩具的孩童，好奇地探出脑袋，打量着他。  
太近了，似乎都能感受到她的呼吸。阴茎猛得再升高了一段，差点擦到她的脸颊。

天连忙后退几步，深吸了几口气，接着对一旁的陆耳语，  
“还记得刚刚看到了什么吗？知道你要做什么吗？”  
陆混沌的大脑用了好久才理解了天的语言，他茫茫然看向纺的方向，那是只存在于他最深的美梦中的场景。  
纺精心梳理过的头发已经乱了，脸颊红扑扑的，甚至有一丝妖媚。丰满坚挺的胸部露在空气中，上面两朵红梅红得耀眼。她笨拙地想要脱下自己的内裤，几次尝试都失败了，气恼地嘟起嘴，失去了保护的胸部随着她的动作一晃一晃，惹人遐思。  
陆咽了下口水，颤巍巍站起身，走到纺身边，碰了下她的内裤，被像烫到似的缩回了手。  
他，他真的可以吗？  
纺只感觉下面又热又痒，有什么东西在从身体里流出来，粘嗒嗒的。但是身上那一层布料好像怎么也弄不掉，非常不舒服。刚刚那个人怎么不在了呢？谁来帮帮我……  
又一个身影靠近，不是他，和他的感觉不一样，但同样的想亲近，感觉可以依靠。他的手触碰她，也一样的安心。  
但是，他为什么直接离开了？不要啊……纺试探着伸出手，抓住了退缩的陆，哼，这下跑不掉了吧？  
身前那只手有点抖，接着，反客为主握住了她的，回到她的腰上。  
一点一点，束缚着自己的布料离开了。  
纺愉快地哼唧出声，身上那只手颤抖地更厉害了，算了，就算在抖，他的动作也很稳。  
纺的内裤一点一点下移，陆完全不敢看那露出来的部位，只盯着那条小裤裤。纯棉，纯白色，中间已经湿了，颜色更深一点，显得又清纯又色情。他听到了纺的哼唧声，很好听，又不像她，细细软软的，很勾人。  
陆控制不住自己的颤抖，终于，内裤落地了。他不由得松了一口气。但是，任务，还没结束。自己下面也更难受了，涨得生疼。心一横，陆带着纺的手来到自己腰间，她乖顺地配合着他。  
这是……任务……对，只是任务而已！经纪人……抱歉……  
陆闭上眼睛，极快地一把把自己内裤拉到底。

“哔——  
任务三：请两位男士协力用手指使女士高潮一次。”  
温馨提醒：道具已停止使用。但AI检测到女士吸入大量香气且任务二用时过长，请尽快完成任务三以免道具对女士产生伤害。”  
天曾经觉得自己已经木然了，看到最后几个字，熟悉的愤怒与无力感还是涌上了心头。  
这就是说，如果抗拒任务，那个所谓的“道具”——烈性媚药会伤到小鸟游桑是吗！  
而且那个“协力”的意思是——  
天还在思考，陆却率先做出了行动。他牵引着纺，让她半躺在床上，手指轻轻揉着她的胸部。  
陆青涩而又细致地爱抚着两只白兔，手指拂过每一寸乳肉。他分出两指磨蹭着中间两粒红豆，加深快感。他背对着天，天看不到他的表情，他的声音却显得比任何时候都沉稳：“我不想她受伤，即使她之后会讨厌我。”  
天恍然间感到，他那个病弱，天真的弟弟，长大了。  
无言，天也靠近了床边，他跪坐在纺的另一边，伸出手，往下，摸索着打开花瓣，在吐露着花蜜的蜜穴前流连了一下，最终没有进去，而是摸到花核，微微用力往下按。接着，揪住它，揉捏着。  
“呜——啊啊啊——”媚药使得身体本来就非常敏感，再加上从没感受过的刺激，上下两处同时被照顾，纺只觉得脑海中一阵阵白光。  
但是，那里…….好痒，好空……想要什么……是什么呢？  
纺开始扭动挣扎，下意识拢双腿自己相互摩擦。  
呜……不够呀——  
天看着难耐的纺，目光微沉，手指缓缓下移，进入了那个让人疯狂的洞口。  
太紧了。  
这是天的第一反应。  
明明只进去了一个手指，却被死死绞住几乎动弹不得，每进一寸，都能感受到穴肉的挤压。他极其艰难地前进，额头上密布着一层细密的汗滴。下身欲望膨胀得几乎让他失去最后一丝理智，该死，那个“道具”还在运作吗？  
终于，他触到了那个小肉珠，那一瞬间，纺绷紧了身体，头和脊背弯成了天鹅般美丽的弧度，一大股水流泄到天手上。  
她高潮了。

“哔——  
任务四：请女士用手和胸部帮两位男士各自高潮一次。”  
高潮过后，媚药的效果渐渐消退，纺的意识开始回笼，刚刚发生的一切回到脑海里，她恨不得自己昏死过去，天啊……刚刚她做了些什么？看到显示板那一行字的时候，纺甚至有些破罐破摔地想着：你为什么不直接语音播报出来呢？让我可以直接昏过去。  
一个滚烫的身躯倒在了纺身上，打断了她的胡思乱想。  
陆本来状况就没比纺好多少，一直强撑着一口气。看到纺清澈的眼神，知道她并无大碍后，他最后一丝理智也消散。  
“陆桑！”  
“陆！”  
天和纺一起惊呼出声，试图扶起陆。  
“不要你！你好烫！”陆却不耐烦地甩开了天的手，把整个人倒在纺怀里，头深埋在她胸部蹭了蹭，“好软，好大，好舒服。”  
纺觉得自己脸上都快烧了起来，无暇顾及天僵硬的脸色，看着陆，一脸不知所措。  
陆仿佛像想要向母亲撒娇要吃糖的孩童般，见纺不抗拒，讨好似的显现出了一个天真单纯的笑容，还伸出手臂紧紧抱住纺，把她困在自己和床头之间。  
陆慢慢把脸凑近纺，直到极尽的距离才停下。他歪了歪脑袋，皱了皱眉，嘟起嘴，好像在思考些什么。他认认真真盯着她，然后自顾自开口：“啊！是我最喜欢的小鸟游桑！”说着，整个人都开心了起来，洋溢着灿烂的笑容。  
“呜——陆桑，太近了……”理智告诉纺应该推开他，但她的手脚却一起背叛了她。他的笑容太过耀眼夺目，纺做不出任何反抗，只剩小声的抗议。  
陆把头再靠近纺，舌头舔了舔纺的红唇，眼神湿漉漉地直视着她：“呐，小鸟游桑，我下面那个好难受哦——涨涨的，硬邦邦的，有点疼，很不舒服。  
你帮帮我，可以吗？”  
他拉着她的手，往下。  
纺觉得肯定是药效还没过，陆压根没用什么力气，她怎么会无法拒绝呢？她的嘴说不出“不”，她的手甩不开他的。  
好烫。  
在握到那根棍子时纺的脑海里第一是这个，她试探着轻握一下。  
“嗯……”陆哑哑地开口，好像不太好受。纺吓了一跳，立马缩回了手。  
“不要放开……小鸟游桑继续嘛——好舒服呀，小鸟游桑的手软软的，小小的，凉凉的。和我想着小鸟游桑自己做完全不一样——”  
咦？？？  
纺被这句话背后的信息吓到直接懵了，随即安慰自己：陆桑现在意识模糊，说的话未必是真。就算是真的，他身边的适龄女性就自己一个，也是青春期男孩子正常的……吧？  
纺赶紧止住念头，不敢多想，把注意力集中在右手上，闭上眼睛，不敢看。  
纺对这种事情并非一无所知，自己公司里还好，大家都顾及她是社长女儿，不会多说这种话题。但在外面，年轻貌美的经纪人有时候并非什么好事。幸好她很幸运，有许多帮助她的人在，并没有真正遭遇过危险，很多事情却是知道的。  
闭上了眼睛，手上的感觉却被放大了。  
陆的那个意外的很长，上下时要有一段距离。纺回忆起自己零碎的知识，用指腹轻抚最前方，用两指轻捏最后方，不停地来回撸动。  
“啊啊——”  
看不见陆桑的脸，他的声音一丝不落地传入她耳朵里，就连她的心跳也越来越快。  
我在帮陆桑做这种事……虽然是迫不得已的情况，但从没想过……我是他的经纪人啊……小鸟游纺，加油！这只是一个意外而已，之后和陆桑道歉就好了，真的只是个意外！  
她不敢多想。  
不知多久，就在纺觉得手酸的快动不了时，陆揽着自己的双臂突然用劲，他快到了。  
纺加快了手上的速度，一股液体汹涌而出，她满手都是。

陆把头靠在纺肩膀上，急促的呼吸渐渐平稳，室内安静了下来。他睡着了。也难怪，他身体本来就不好，今天还经历了那么多。纺抽出床边的纸巾简单擦了下手，轻柔地给他盖上被子，下床想看看有什么能清理下身体，对上了一双幽深的眼睛。  
——是天，他坐在沙发椅上，下身简单盖了一件外套。他直直盯着纺，不知道已经看了多久了。  
纺觉得自己有点窒息，木然地站在那，脑子一团乱麻，好像过了很久，又好像只是一瞬，她意识到自己一丝不挂。她几乎是弹起来，飞快捡起地上的衣物，草草遮住关键部位，背对着天，努力把自己缩成小小一团。  
天坐在那坐了很久，看着陆向小鸟游桑撒娇，他没想到自己的弟弟藏着这样深这样浓烈的感情，更没想到他居然和自己喜欢上了同一个女孩。  
那小鸟游桑……纺是怎么想的呢？看她的表情，是喜欢陆的吗？天生的冷静，媚药的燥热，两者混合在一起，几乎要撕裂他。喜欢的女孩在自己面前帮弟弟自慰，他觉得自己要坏掉。  
可当他看着纺笨拙的举动，像鸵鸟一样深埋着头像是要逃避现实的样子，却感到了有点点放松。“纺，过来。”天轻声呼唤着，满意地看着的肩膀颤动了一下，他知道她无法拒绝。   
都是媚药的错，让他都不像他了。  
纺裹紧身上的外套，低着头，避开天的视线。她一步步靠近他，最终在离他一米远的地方停下。  
天有些不满纺对他避之如蛇蝎的态度，却荡开一笔，一本正经地开口，“我想你应该也想到了，这个地方不寻常，已经过去一段时间了，门还没有打开的倾向。这边看上去也没有设备能和外界联系，长期下去，食物和水也是问题。更何况，下次再被判定‘任务被阻拦’不知道会发生什么。  
因此，我的建议是继续完成任务。  
当然，按这个任务进度下去……怎么想都是作为女孩子的你比较吃亏，所以问问你，你是怎么想的呢？”  
纺肉眼可见地踌躇了。  
她会怎么选呢？理智上说，不会有女生答应这么荒唐的请求。不过是她的话，或许……有那么一点会接受的可能性？  
“可以哦。九条桑和陆桑都是我很重要的人，如果是为了你们的话……也，也不只是这样啦！我们肯定不能一直困在这！总是要出去！放心，我会守口如瓶的！绝对不会伤害到你们！”  
纺的声音开始很轻，然后越来越响，手忙脚乱地解释着。  
天很突然地笑出了声。  
啊啊，真不愧是那位小鸟游纺呢。  
“那事不宜迟。我们开始吧。”天尽量想掩饰自己的笑意，可往上翘的尾音还是泄露了主人愉快的心情。  
纺深吸了一口气，放下外套，向前一步，跪坐下来，她颤巍巍探出手臂，拉下天盖在腿上的衣物。  
这是她第一次直视男人的那部分，天的那里和她听说的不太一样，粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，说不上好看，但也绝对不丑。那个东西似乎能感受到纺的视线，又往上挺起了一寸。  
“纺，帮帮我。”  
天的声音该怎么形容呢？有点嘶哑，很坚定，尾音却很低。即像高高在上的命令，又像卑微到尘埃的请求。  
纺不再犹豫，托起自己胸部夹住那里。

女孩的胸又大又软，男孩的阴茎又粗又长。阴茎整体没入了乳沟中，却还有一小截在外面。  
纺明明在做破廉耻的事，却一脸懵懂。  
视觉和触觉同时刺激着神经，快感从末梢一路升起。“啊——”天不自觉发出了一声悠长的叹息，甜腻得诱人。  
男性的声音也可以用甜腻吗？纺觉得有点不对，又找不到更合适的形容词。  
她不太知道怎么做，求助似的看向天。“这样。”天受不住这个眼神，一把握住早就肖想已久的丰满。  
他肆意地改变着纺双乳的形状，全方位按压着阴茎，指甲有意一次次划过顶上的小红豆，听见纺压抑不住的媚叫。配合手上的动作，他的腰小幅度地抽插，加深快感。龟头不时擦过纺的脸颊，留下一道道清晰的水渍，更要命的是，纺居然还下意识地舔了舔。  
他真的要疯了。  
他甚至想这样不管不顾地让他的分身闯进她的口腔，让她湿软的小嘴包裹着他。  
如果九条天被媚药逼疯，那媚药的名字就是小鸟游纺。  
他低吼着，不再怜惜，加快了抽插和揉捏，纺柔嫩的胸部开始留下红痕——是他给她的印记。  
“呜呜——天君——慢一点啦——”纺的求饶不仅毫无效果，还火上浇油。  
天君。  
不是九条桑。  
天的抽插一次比一次用力，他感到，自己快到了。  
纺的双眼无神，好似已经失去意识，汗珠打湿了秀发，从旁边滚落，檀口泄着轻声的呻吟。  
——这副模样，是她因为他展现的。  
天按耐不住自己的欣喜若狂，凑上前轻嘬了纺樱唇一口。  
最后，一大股浓稠白浊全射在纺的双乳上。  
“哔——”  
“恭喜客人完成四项任务，现开启八小时休息时间，任务五会在休息时间结束后公布。请随意享用厨房的食物和浴室，祝您好梦。”  
面板暗淡了下来，一行小小的倒计时在底部开始滚动。同时，两扇暗门打开。

交错的心意

纺坐在原地，深呼吸了好几下，感觉狂乱的心跳已经基本平静下来了，才转头看向面板。她已经做好面板指示什么更无底线的任务的准备了，没想到居然还有中场休息。  
……应该说这设定还挺贴心？  
纺哭笑不得的同时，草草裹上了外套，和天一起巡视了一遍。一扇门里是厨房，另一个是浴室。  
厨房里，热气腾腾的饭菜装在保温盒中放在餐桌上，和刚出炉时没什么不一样，旁边有一份菜单，还细心地附上一张便签，写着所有菜品全部免费，如果客人有需求，可以在面板上选择后之后传送到厨房，厨师完成后会通过履带送入房间。冰箱里也有速冻食品和一些简易食材，客人也可以自己动手。  
浴室中，可以供两人使用的豪华浴缸里，热水已经放好了，水汽环绕，旁边甚至还挂着用隔水袋子装好的三套浴袍，摸了一下，像是刚刚烘干的，还有一丝暖气。  
……在这种地方谜一样的贴心啊。  
天看着大浴缸，不知道想到了什么，撇开了视线咳嗽一声，开口:“折腾了这么久你也累了吧，接下来还不知道要面对什么，既然他们准备好了也不要客气，洗漱一番抓紧休息。”  
纺想了想自己沾满白色精斑的胸部和大腿间还残留着自己的蜜液，黏黏糊糊的。她不自觉把外套再扯紧了一点，点了点头，轻轻地“嗯”了一下。  
把全身泡在热水里的时候，纺舒适得长吐了一口气，混乱的脑子总算开始平复，整理这短短几个小时发生的事情，还是觉得不可思议。虽然迫不得已，自己怎么和陆桑和九条桑发生了这样的关系呢……  
明明是经纪人与偶像……不不不，就算不是这个关系，他们也不是那种关系……不不不，他们不仅不是那种关系，她对他们，没有那种关系上的想法。  
……  
真的，没有吗？  
她是喜欢他们的，陆桑身体虚弱，却非常坚强，他的笑容是世界的宝物，是她非常珍惜的center。  
九条桑，耀眼又强大，是值得尊敬和追逐的TRIGGER的c位，也是她一直热爱的idol。  
那么，在“喜欢”以上的感情呢？  
另一方面，他们对她呢？陆桑的呓语和九条桑最后那个吻……  
纺不敢再细想下去了。这些问题的答案，让她觉得太过危险。  
纺洗好澡出来后，天先给陆稍微清洁了一下身体，换上浴袍，自己也稍微洗漱了一番。两人都没什么食欲，准备先睡一会儿。  
天本来提议他睡沙发，陆和纺一左一右睡床。纺把头摇成了拨浪鼓，“不行！怎么可以让九条桑睡沙发呢？我来就行了！”激动地差点把天推到在床上。  
两人争议了半天，无果，最终结果是一起睡床。好在豪华双人床够大，让三个人躺着也完全足够。  
刚躺倒的第一秒，纺就后悔了，本来觉得都做过那种事了，睡一张床没什么所谓，可夹心饼干似的睡在九条桑和陆桑中间。  
这怎么可能睡得着嘛。  
纺欲哭无泪，标准的仰卧躺好。本来以为会很久才有困意，大概这一天精神太过疲倦，不知不觉中，她也睡着了。

陆醒来的时候，还有点懵，嗯？我的房间，是这个样子的吗？  
等回过神来，他急忙搜寻天和纺的身影，他们不在肉眼所见的地方，但面前有了两扇之前没见过的门。  
陆忐忑不安地推开一扇，两人都在里面，他先是松了一口气，再看眼前温馨的画面，怎么看有那么点点刺眼。  
他们一起站在煤气炉前，天搅动勺子，舀了一勺上来，纺凑上前去，小心地试了试，然后点了点头。两人都眉眼弯弯，像是新婚夫妻的日常。  
新婚夫妻。  
这个词闪现的时候，陆的心深深抽痛了一下。  
他走上前，故意下脚重了一些。纺回过头，冲他笑了笑：“陆桑醒了吗？饿了吧，来吃点东西。”  
像是嫂子对小叔子的招呼。  
陆用力甩了下头，想把这些想法晃出去，扬起一个如常的微笑：“好。”  
三人像家人一般坐下，天语气平稳地向陆说明了一下他和纺之前商量好的，陆全程面色淡淡的，没什么反应，只是在天轻描淡写说任务四已经结束的时候手抖了一下，透露出内心的不平静。  
慢慢地喝完了粥，说完了话，纺打开水槽边写着“碗可以放这里！”的窗口，把碗放在履带上。看了一下面板，还有十分钟，空气又寂静了下来。  
十分钟说长也不长，在三人焦急的等待中，熟悉的声音想起了。  
“哔——  
任务五：请女士和两位男士分别亲吻，时间需要各自在半分钟以上。”  
亲亲亲亲……亲吻？  
咦咦咦咦——还挺简单？啊不是，唇与唇接触什么的，是情侣们才会做的事情，但是已经做了那种……纺觉得自己有点晕头转向，还没理清思绪，一个身影靠近，微凉的唇瓣贴了上来，是天。  
哎？纺双眼瞪大，天好似不满纺的表现，右手也附上来，遮住了纺的眼睛。  
视觉被剥夺，触觉更为清晰，似乎有电流从接触的地方传来，流过全身，带来微微的麻痹感。  
心跳得好快。  
30秒，有这么长吗？  
纺已经丧失了对时间的感知能力，明明一个世纪都应该结束了，这个30秒还没走到尽头。  
终于，天缓缓起身离开， 纺刚回忆起呼吸的本能一样的大口喘气着，手捏住耳垂试图降一点温。呜……小鸟游纺，争气一点呀，更害羞的事情都做过了，区区一个吻算什么！  
就在天刚刚离开的一瞬间，陆就贴上来了。  
嗯？接连着接下来就开始吗？虽然我确实说过尽量早点完成任务啦——如果给多一点回复的时间就好了。纺心里悄悄抱怨着，却还是乖乖闭上了眼。  
陆面对着纺，她乖顺地坐在那里，闭着眼睛，一幅任君采撷的美丽模样。陆心中回荡着天和纺站在一起的样子，说话的样子，接吻的样子，一股从没体验过的酸楚从心脏传向四肢，他不管不顾地亲了上去，舌头闯进她的樱唇。  
好软，好甜，纺的嘴里面，是这样的吗？  
也许雄性的骨子里都有征服雌性的基因，陆轻易地抓住了纺的小舌，带着她起舞。勾，缠，绕，拂……他仔仔细细地品尝着纺嘴唇的每个角落。  
浑然忘却了时间，陆只想和她永不分离。  
和他，不是和天，更不是其他的某个人……  
那么 ，纺呢，纺也会这样觉得吗？  
这个念头惊醒了陆，他连忙离开了纺，看着纺宛如离开水太久的鱼那样用力地呼吸着，刚刚那些不能为人道的心思被抛在脑后，愧疚和担忧像潮水般涌上：“小鸟游桑没事吧！感觉怎么样？有哪里不舒服吗？对不起都是我不好！”  
纺摇摇头，正想开口说什么，面板的提示音响起。  
“哔——  
任务六：请男士和女士保持以名字相称。”  
这个，应该能很轻松地就能搞定了，天松了一口气，把刚刚看到的画面和混乱的心情强行压下去，“纺”在舌尖上滚了几回却还是留在原地。  
哎？  
纺，纺，纺。  
好简单一个词，为什么说不出来？好奇怪啊。  
以这么亲昵的方式称呼她，就这么难吗？  
又是沉默，就像是被按下了静音键，三人几次试着张开嘴，却没有一点声音。  
“陆……桑，天……君。”最先打破这一滩死水的是纺。她好像是试图直接喊名字，又忍不住加上了敬语。  
这样的，可以算吗？  
天得到了一些灵感，“纺……桑。”中间故意停顿的时间长了一些。  
纺低下头，双手捂住脸，不知道她现在什么表情，但有传来细细的呜咽声，这样就害羞地受不住了吗？真可爱。  
陆紧随其后，轻轻地，几乎是气音出声：“纺……桑。”纺把头埋得更低了。  
她真的好可爱。不自觉的，一个微笑挂上天的嘴角

“哔——  
任务七：请女士在两位男士面前自慰到高潮。  
Ps：AI检测到上一个任务中，客人有偷工减料的嫌疑，任务七增加难度，要求：男士不得触碰女士，但必须用言语指挥她。  
天觉得自己的笑容肯定直接僵在了脸上，这个密室到底是什么恶趣味？这个AI设定也太夸张了吧？真的不是真人吗？！真是满满的恶意啊，还没被投诉到关门真是太幸运了！  
天真是对这个密室恨得不轻，难得放肆自己的吐槽力全开，在勉强平复自己心绪后，他看向纺，她会怎么做呢？  
他以为纺会犹豫，她却直接缓慢而又坚定地迈出了步伐，解下了浴袍，赤身坐到了床上。她扭过了头，看得出耳朵脖子都红透了，浑身抖得厉害，但还是面对着天和陆，分开了双腿。  
“经纪人……这样没关系吗？”陆的声音也很抖。  
“嗯……因为和你们说好了，要早点出去，但是我不会……”纺的声音初听很平稳，细听有一丝难以察觉的颤音，后面两个字更明显，简直是从齿缝里钻出来，“自慰，麻烦你们了。”  
屋里飘散着淡淡甜腥的味道，她开始分泌蜜液了。  
天只觉得血液都在往下腹涌去，灵魂像是和肉体分离，嘴里轻易地吐出他难以想象的词句，  
“把腿再分开一点。  
手指摸摸自己的下体，是不是有两瓣大阴唇？分开它们。  
对，就那样，往上一点摸摸，对，再往上一点，就那里。有个小突起，那是你的阴核，揉揉它，你会很舒服的。”  
‘呜——’第一次触到自己的那里，和想象中的不一样，有点舒服……但是，这是在陆桑和九条桑的面前，他们在看自己都没好好看过的那里，九条桑还用他他好听的声音，在说那些污秽的词句……  
生理上的性刺激和天的言语对精神的刺激，纺另一只手忍不住捂住自己的脸。身下，一股股蜜液淳淳而下，呜哇——我的身体，原来是这样的吗？   
都怪我。  
如果我更加强锻炼一点就好了，如果我不那么累就好了，那么我就不会靠住那面墙。如果九条桑和陆桑当初不在那就好了，那么我倒下去的时候不会为了拉住我而和我一起进入房间，那么被困在这里就我一个，他们不会遭遇这么变态的事。  
但是，为什么呢，不应该啊，我居然，有一点，开心……  
如果不是这间房间，我怎么可能和九条桑，陆桑做这种事呢。  
我知道的，我们的身份是偶像和经纪人，不能有，也不应该有多余的想法。  
可是，这都是任务要求，我们是迫不得已。所以，这一点小私心……神会原谅我的吧？  
小核肉眼可见的充血胀大，纺的双眼没有聚焦点。原本上唇死死咬住下唇，只有几声难以压抑的呻吟，但嘴唇早在不知不觉中松开，她毫无所知，她魅惑的叫喊一声声钻入天和陆的耳膜。  
她已经很湿了，但还没有到高潮。  
体验过柔软身体的性器迅速庞大，天不自然地换了个姿势遮掩，继续开口：“现在，左手继续搓揉它，右手往下摸，再往下一点，就是那个你不断流出液体的地方，嗯那个就是阴道，来，伸一根手指进去。”  
直到发出声音，天才发觉自己的声音有多哑，他对她，已经这么渴求了吗？  
纺乖巧地按照天的指令行动。“嗯——”她似乎弄得自己不太舒服，发出了猫儿撒娇般甜腻的声音。  
天深吸了两口气，压下了脑海中冲上前狠狠压倒她，让自己的那个部分插进销魂之地，插得她哭喊的危险想法。  
“慢一点，手指不要一下子太深，慢慢地进去，等你的穴适应它了，再开始抽插。”  
纺依照着天的指令，自己玩弄着自己的小穴。  
渐渐地，她好像找准了方法，哼哼唧唧地自主变换着速度，甚至自觉地加上了第二根手指，玩得不亦乐乎。  
她的喊声不大了，但却像羽毛，拂着天的心。轻轻的，无法忽视的。  
天觉得纺自己也可以了，不再需要自己的指挥。准备闭上眼睛，捂住耳朵，结束这甜蜜的折磨，只听“呀——”的一声惊呼，不知道纺触到了自己的哪里，一大股蜜液随着她手指的离开喷射而出。  
她高潮了。  
在他的指挥下，自己把自己玩高潮了。  
昨天那股快把他逼疯的难受感又出现了。

进入

“哔——”  
“任务八：刚刚指挥的男士和女士交合，女士帮另一位男士口交。  
温馨提示：避孕套在床头柜，可自由使用。”  
真到了这一步，纺反而隐隐松了一口气。她早已做好心理准备，到了这时反而有一种“终于来了啊”的感觉。  
但是，陆桑他……  
自从天开口之后，陆就背过了身，只能从肩膀微微地颤抖中得知他内心的不平静。听到任务提示音后极快地瞟了一眼面板，一言不发，走进了厨房，带上了房门。  
天有点担心陆，也知道现在不是追上去的状态，他和纺对视了一眼——她有着已经做好觉悟的眼神。他内心微叹了一口气，解下自己的浴袍放在边上，坐在床上。仔细看的话，纺的手握成拳，视线向下。果然，她怎么说都还是个小姑娘。  
即使再怎么逞强，装作坚强，她还是害怕。  
天扫视了一眼屋内，来到桌子旁，解下花瓶上装饰用的丝带。回到床旁，他轻柔地蒙住纺的眼睛，像是哄孩子般：“乖，如果疼的话记得告诉我，我会尽量轻一点的。”  
纺的世界陷入了黑暗。  
她却感觉过快的心跳慢慢平静了下来。  
听觉被强化，她听见拉开抽屉的声音，撕开包装的声音，人体压上床的声音。很不可思议地，她不再恐惧，也许是天蒙上她眼睛时的温暖的手，也许是他柔和的语气，也许是他对她展现的细心……  
也许，单纯因为那个人是九条天。  
温柔的吻一个个落下，天贪婪地用唇描摹着纺。她一定想不到，他会用这种眼神看着她。他感到了一丝罪恶感，遮住她的眼睛，也能藏起他狼狈的样子。  
纺，正直，善良，单纯，作为一个粉丝爱着自己的纺，一定不会料到自己会用这种男人看女人的目光看着她吧？如果她知道了，她会怎样想呢？  
天不敢知道这个问题的答案。  
吻从额头到了鼻梁，到唇瓣的时候天犹豫了一下，最后还是错过那里，来到下颚，接着脖颈，锁骨，又错过雪乳，到肋骨，小腹……  
好奇怪啊，为什么我不敢碰她呢？明明之前该亲的都亲过了，不该碰的都碰过了，她甚至用她圆软的胸部帮他做过那种事……  
到头来，害怕的是他。  
好奇怪，为什么他不愿意碰我那里？是觉得我是那种不知廉耻的女孩所以不愿碰？还只是把这个当作任务，不想多接触我？  
我就那么没有魅力吗？  
高潮后的空虚本就折磨着纺，嘴唇，胸部，蜜穴，三个神经最密集的地方都受着冷落。  
呜——好难受啊——  
纺攥紧了被单，又松开，仗着热血上头，又看不见天的表情，双臂环住了他，  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——感觉这一辈子的脸都丢在这了——纺连脚趾都蜷缩起来了，整个人红得像煮熟的虾。  
这个拥抱可能只持续了不到一秒，纺立马放开了天，试图解释：“不不不九条桑你听我解释——我刚刚不小心——”剩下的话被堵在纺的口腔中。  
天回抱紧她，用力地啃咬着，摧枯拉朽地进攻着，仿佛要把她品尝干净才罢休。他说：  
“你不许反悔，晚了。”

天故意凑在她的耳旁，压低着声音，像是情人间才有的耳语，继而，又舔了她粉粉的耳垂一口。  
“呀——”纺一个哆嗦，流出一大滩蜜液。天勾起了一个微笑，双手托起纺的双乳，开始揉捏。  
她的触感很好，又大，又滑，又软，比他想象中的好一千一万倍。  
两颗红豆早已经站起来身子，要求着他的采撷。天一口咬住一个，用牙齿轻轻研磨，另一只也不忘记爱抚，用拇指和食指轻轻按压。  
“啊啊啊——慢一点，天君——慢一点——太激烈了啊——”纺开口哀求他，她不知道，她的叫声是对他最强效的催情剂。  
纺在反应过来的瞬间捂紧了嘴巴。天有点后悔，但是看着纺努力想压抑自己声音却仍是飘出几声媚叫的模样，又甚感满足。他欣赏了一会儿纺因为他而露出的羞涩，手指轻轻拨开她的手，让她再次环住自己。  
他吻上她的唇，手指往下，再次来到那个她的隐秘之处。天先试探着伸入两根手指，虽然她刚刚自己已经玩弄过，他也做足了前戏，但还是勉强只能容纳两根手指。她还是太紧了……在进入的一瞬间，天就感觉四周的媚肉紧紧挤着他。  
他分出一只手，逗弄着小花核，嘴上减轻着力道，轻轻舔舐着，希望她能放松下来。纺的身体不再那么紧绷，天插进了第三根手指，三根微微分开，磨蹭这里面的软肉，找着纺的敏感点。嘴唇暂且放过了她的檀口，根据她的喊声判断她舒不舒服。  
当在某个点处的时候，纺整个人猛地一抖，又一股蜜液打湿了天的手指。天知道纺的身体已经做好准备了，稍微调整了一下姿势，把肉茎对准花穴，试探着探进一点。  
“如果不舒服和我说哦，我会尽量慢一点，虽然……大概也停不下来了就是了。”  
阴茎一点点挺进，像一把刀在劈开自己，纺原本晕晕乎乎的大脑瞬间被疼醒，下身更是一个缩紧，全方位地压着天的性器。  
“呜——”纺只觉得所有的快感烟消云散。  
“嘶——”天克制着闯入她体内的本能冲动。  
纺眼角沁出生理性的眼泪，天不敢再动，心疼地吻去她的泪水，再次抚慰她的唇，她的乳头，她的花核。  
“纺，放松一点。不要怕，我在这里。”  
纺感受着他的呼吸，他的动作和声音都很轻，但他抑制不住的急促呼吸暴露了他的状态——他现在也不太好受。  
纺突然有点鼻酸，深深吸了两口气，努力让自己身体不再那么紧绷。她主动往前了一点，还是很疼，但不那么难受了，“你进来吧。快一点，慢慢的更疼。”天这才再度开始前进，他似乎纠结了一下，还是一口气挺腰深入到最里面。  
疼，真的很疼，人像是被劈开了，纺稳了稳自己的气息，适应了下他的尺寸，强撑着开口：“不疼。”  
这个傻姑娘，她怎么这么可爱。  
天牵起纺的手，落下一个轻吻，他克制不住了：“都是你的错，我忍不住了，纺。”他一把拔出阴茎，再一把插入。抽出，插入，重复着最原始的律动。  
渐渐的，痛感消退，一股麻痒感从两人结合的地方传出，快感累积，纺开始享受起了性爱。天慢慢地掌握住了技巧，回忆着那个最能让纺最舒服的点，开始用力冲撞那里。  
“呀啊啊啊啊啊——太快，太快了啦——”破碎的叫声开始溢出，纺失去了思维的束缚，开始肆无忌惮地喊着，浑然顾不上其他。  
她的秀发散成一团，没有一点平时干练的影子。她的双眼紧闭，眼角闪着泪花。她的小嘴传出这一声声好听的叫声。她的乳头充血站立，她的肌肤是诱人的粉红色。她的大腿大张，方便他的进出。  
喜欢的雌性，正在因为自己绽放。  
没有雄性能拒绝这样的诱惑。天低吼着，用力冲撞着她，狠狠撞进她的最深处，像是要和她融为一体。  
女孩子的身体好柔软。  
明明连自己叫什名甚都快记不得了，天的脑海里却突然冒出这一句。里面也好软，不停地流着水儿，像是不会枯竭。  
天又一撞，突然感觉本来已经基本适应自己大小的穴里一阵紧缩。她又要到了。带着这个认识，天更猛力地抽插着，每次都到达内部的花壶口，尽力刺激着里面的小嘴。  
“呜啊啊——”  
“嗯——”  
纺的高潮来得措不及防，引的天也没有守住精关。就在蜜液倾下的时候，乳白色精液一起喷出。天皱起了眉头，对自己第一次的表现不是很满意，他轻轻磨蹭着，延长一点两人的快感。  
等到最后再也无法停留的时刻，天退出了纺的身体，用纸巾稍微清理了一下，帮助纺穿上了浴袍。两人全程无话，在做完所有之后，天站起了身，随意带上了自己的浴袍，走向浴室。  
他在浴室门前站定，顿了顿，快步走了回来，在纺不可置信的目光中蜻蜓点水地亲了她的脸颊一口，再走进浴室。  
天的关门声有点重，好像是一声有意的提醒。

在天进浴室的不久，陆就推开房门走了出来，他脸上看着很平静。  
平静得，让纺不安。  
“陆桑……”纺撑起身，想问问他是怎么了，一开口才发觉自己的声音已经哑了。  
陆的眼光扫视着纺。她整齐地穿着浴袍，但随着她的动作，还是稍微能看到一点里面的肌肤，是被疼爱的痕迹。更不用说，她沙哑的嗓音，她微肿的嘴唇，还有房里的气味……陆微微笑了一下：“小鸟游桑，刚刚我在厨房找到了一本书，我觉得上面的内容挺有意思的，我们来试试看可以吗？”  
纺内心的不安在逐渐扩散，但她一向对陆有着无条件的信任和包容，更不用说有一种奇怪的愧疚感折磨着她。  
“嗯。”  
陆脸上的笑意更浓了，他轻轻剥下纺的衣服，眼神发着亮光，像是刚刚得到新玩具，正在打开包装盒的孩子。他指挥着纺整个人躺下，再脱去自己的衣服，对纺露出一个单纯到灿烂的笑容，和纺相反的方向伏下了身子。  
当热气腾腾的棍状物靠在自己脸旁边的时候，纺的大脑还处于当机状态。  
哎哎哎哎哎？  
当湿热柔软的什么东西碰到自己的阴道口的时候，一股电流直接从尾椎升起，纺才惊醒。  
陆桑……他难道？  
尝到她香甜的蜜液那一瞬间，陆才感觉那股快要烧得他理智破没的不知名的燥热平息了一点。  
他待在厨房，明明已经选择离门口最远的角落了，却总是不自觉竖起耳朵，听外面的动静。  
他们，到哪一步了？  
不自觉地思考着。  
这样的想法怎么也压不下去。  
为了转移注意力，陆在厨房兜兜转转，看看都有些什么。还真让他在碗柜的角落里放着一本书，还有个只能放一本书的小书架。看上去倒是有意放那里的。  
咦？这里为什么要放书？好奇的陆拿起了这本书，封面是纯白色，也没什么污渍，被爱护得不错。  
只是不经意翻开的他吓傻了，这……是那种书。  
明知道不该看，明知道没有人，他还是心虚般地扫视了几圈屋内，认认真真地读起了书。细看之下，这本书对性爱描写得很仔细，用词也很学术，与其说是满足性欲的产物，不如说是两性科普读本。  
看这种书，不会露出那种表情吧？陆有点不理解常识中男性看这种书时的表现。无事可做，陆反而沉下心来，静静阅读着，一个想法突然钻入了他的脑海。  
纺的那里，也是这样吗？  
她是什么味道呢？  
一想起纺，书上的插图与纺的身子重叠，刚刚平静一点的下面又有抬头的趋势。  
呜……纺，我可以要你吗……  
是男人对女人的那种索求。

等唇舌真正碰到纺的蜜穴口时，陆才知道，理论和实践差多少。  
纺，真的好甜美啊。  
陆舌头不时往上，逗弄一下小花核，轻轻拉扯着它。更多的时候，他把舌头伸进花穴，模仿着抽插的动作，尽可能全方位刺激着媚肉。  
每次缩回的时候，舌头总会带出一大股花液，被陆“咕嘟”一下喝掉。  
呜——好羞耻啊——陆桑到底看了什么书啊——  
舌头和手指和那个都不一样，表面稍微有点粗糙，湿湿的，软软的，也好舒服……还有那个，咕噜咕噜吞咽的声音不会是，不会是那样吧……呜啊——  
不行不行，小鸟游纺，你要冷静，这这是陆桑给你的特别福利，对，福利而已，让你的任务能更轻松地完成。  
任务八还没结束呢。  
纺张开嘴，含住面前的肉茎。  
陆桑这个……真的好长啊。纺尽量多吞进去一点，却还有大半露在外面。  
“嗯——”陆发出一声甜腻的呼喊，尾音拖得很长。  
纺得到了鼓励，更卖力地吞吐着，每次都尽量把阴茎带到喉咙深处，甚至自己有些不适感也无所谓。可不论她怎么努力，总还有一小节在外面。陆桑，会不舒服的吧？任务只说要口，那么，手辅助……也是可以的？  
纺颤颤巍巍举起了双手，握住了阴茎最后一截，保持着和嘴一样的频率，缓缓撸动。呀，最前端好像溢出了什么，嘛——也不算太难吃……陆桑，是快乐的吧？  
有这个认知的纺更卖力地舔着性器。她有点不确定地用牙齿轻轻蹭着表面，双手往后捏了捏那个小圆球，这样，可以吗？  
“啊——”陆整个人都在抖，纺连忙退出，“陆桑没事吧？是我弄疼你了吧吗？”“不，没有，那样，很好，继续。”纺看不见他的表情，听他的语气还带着颤音，以为陆是在强撑，不敢再造次，老老实实，像舔冰激凌一样再度吻着阴茎。  
陆渐渐被下面夺取了一半的注意力，原来，那个被纺舔着会有这么的舒服吗？她变回了那种温柔的舔舐，虽然那样也很好……但刚刚那一下，真的太爽了。他怎么好意思告诉她，他是被刚刚那一下爽得差点直接射了，才反应那么激烈的呢？  
和她的第一次，他不想丢脸。陆更卖力地进出着，怎么说，应该也是纺先到吧？  
纺开始感到嘴角被磨得生疼，陆桑还没到吗？是她还是不够努力？感觉自己下面水儿流得更快了，不行……我得再等一下，明明是我的任务，怎么可以陆桑还没到，我先去了呢？  
又不知几十下，纺觉得自己的嘴已经磨得麻掉的时候，陆那边传来一声压抑的闷哼，一大股直接冲入口腔和喉咙，她直接咽下了一部分。陆到得措不及防，纺紧绷着压抑的身体也一下子得到放松，一大股水流直冲而下。  
陆被快感吞没前的最后的意识是，纺和我一起到的，我的表现，不算差吧？

“哔——  
任务九：帮女士口交。  
提示：检测已完成。直接进入下一个。  
哔——  
恭喜客人完成九项任务，现开启十小时休息时间，任务十会在休息时间结束后公布。书房已开启，请随意享用三件功能房，祝您好梦。”  
看到“休息时间”，连续经历了三次高潮，累得眼皮都快打不开的纺呼出了一口气，精神逐渐平和，不过，书房是什么鬼啦——谁有心情还要看书啊。  
已经没有力气把吐槽说出口了，就在思绪一闪而过的几秒钟后，纺陷入了沉睡。

羞耻心与下限

“哔——  
任务十：请女士和完成任务九的男士完成下列角色扮演任务（系统随机抽取）：  
图书馆偷情的学生情侣  
任务地点：书房  
随机小任务：女士台词：‘我下面的小穴好痒……快忍不住了……可不可以就在这里，用你的大肉棒帮我解痒……”  
纺是被面板的提示音惊醒的。摸着良心说，提示音本来不算太响，但和她自己平日的闹钟有一点微妙的相似，所以她立刻就醒了。纺摸索着熟悉的手机的位置，却么也摸不到，她才开始清醒。  
对了……现在的我，不在那个日常里啊。  
好在纺的调整速度和适应力都很强，在逐渐回神的短短几秒，她已经调整好了心态。现在不是伤感的时候，出去才是第一要务。  
纺先是审视了一番自己，感觉很清爽，似乎已经被好好清理了一番，甚至穿着柔软舒适的纯棉内裤和睡衣。等等，她总不可能是睡梦中自己洗澡穿衣服的吧？所以那就是……  
明明已经真正意义上的肌肤相亲过了，但当脑海中盘旋着天和陆他们细腻秀美的手落在自己身上，替自己整理，纺还是觉得太刺激了，各种意义上的。  
想让发热的头脑冷静一下的纺转过头，看向面板。  
……  
什么？  
这这这这？  
性爱就算了，还要角色扮演，甚至还要说那种话……  
纺幻想了一下，这次是真的，快要晕过去了。  
就在纺认真思考要不要再睡一会儿的时候，，厨房门突然打开了。穿着休闲常服的陆双手抱着两套衣服进来，他好像是毫无准备地对上纺的视线，整个人一惊，慌忙地扭过头开始解释：“取物的窗口突然来了两套学生制服，但我们没有点单，就想着过来看看是不是任务更新了，这是任务道具。  
没想到纺……经纪人桑你醒了呀，睡得还好吗？”  
纺点了点头，想到陆没看自己这边，又开口：“睡得很好，很舒服，衣服也是可以送来的吗？”  
“嗯，我那时在厨房看到了提示的便签。包括食物，大部分生活用品都可以自由取用，就帮经纪人桑选了一套。睡了这么久，经纪人桑已经饿了吧？我们也刚醒不久，点了一点食物，应该快到了，先一起吃吧。”  
说着，陆总算想起过来的目的，动作颇为自然地看向面板。  
接着，他不自然地僵住了。  
纺觉得气氛尴尬地令她害怕，匆匆应了声，就埋头走向厨房。  
两人擦肩而过，肩部微微擦到，像是擦出了一阵火花。  
陆沉默着跟着纺进入厨房。同样穿着休闲服的天已经把餐具摆了出来，看着脸上明显不对劲的两人却什么也没问：“坐下吧，先吃点东西。”  
一时间，屋里只有餐具相碰的声音。  
纺不知道这顿饭，她希望快一点结束，结束这令人窒息的沉默，还是慢一点结束，慢一点开始接下来的任务。  
但不论何种想法，时间还是那样度过。草草吃完后，天率先把碗放在传送履带上，走回卧室，看了一眼面板。  
是这样啊……他走回厨房，回到桌旁两个还在大眼瞪小眼，手足无措的人身旁，把纺的制服交给她，给陆一个眼神示意，带着他进卧室。  
门被关上，空间里只留下自己一人，纺呼出了一口气，从刚刚起杂乱的心思终于能归于平静，终于能够用于思考。  
也不要多想，只是完成一个任务罢了。  
唔，角色扮演，图书馆，偷情，学生，情侣。纺拿出对待工作的严谨态度，快速换上制服，一点一点分析着。  
既然是“扮演”，那大概就是演戏的感觉？是不是先和陆桑协商一起比较好？虽然图书馆和书房还是有点差距，不过既然是“偷情”，那就需要隐蔽一点的角落。学生，唔，总觉得这个词离自己已经有点遥远了，不知道现在穿这种水手服会不会不合身。这个在“演”的时候要注意一点呢。  
情侣。  
这个……  
冷静的思维链条破裂。  
呜——我怎么可以和陆桑做情侣呢？纺双手捂住脸。这一次，心跳怎么也慢不下来。

“咚咚。”  
直到厨房门被敲响，纺才猛然回过神。  
“小鸟游桑，衣服换好了吗？”  
“嗯！好！没问题的！”  
听到纺的回话，天推开了房门。  
明明什么都看过了，现在还一副道貌岸然的样子 。  
明明还想再多看看，现在还尽全力发出冷静的声音。  
天有点唾弃这样的自己。可只有这样，他才可以欺骗自己，那些不可言说的行为，只是任务硬性要求。  
他和她，还是偶像与经纪人的关系。  
只是这样的关系罢了。  
陆却是什么都想不到，在见到纺第一时间，他就满脑子都是她的模样。日常穿着干练的职业装，一丝不苟的纺，头发没有扎起来，穿着清纯可爱的水手服。  
其实我们的经纪人，她也才18岁。  
陆低下头，他不知道该露出什么表情。  
天扶着额头，叹了一口气：“走了。”陆和纺像被带领的小孩子一样乖乖跟着。然后三人在书房门前站定，天打开房门，绕到两人背后，轻轻一推，把陆和纺都推进门内。接着“啪”地一下，干脆利落地关上了门。  
“只是任务而已，不要多想，当工作完成就好。”  
对的，只是工作而已，所以我的心脏，你也争气一点，不要这样。  
终于只有自己一个人了，天眉间皱成一团，捂着抽疼的心口，靠着门板，缓缓蹲下。

一同被推进房门的陆和纺下意识对视了一下，又极快地别开脸。纺想率先开口，打破这沉默，却是陆先声夺人：“纺。”  
哎？  
陆桑，刚刚喊我什么？我刚刚，想说什么？  
“啊啊经纪人桑不要误会！只是情侣设定我觉得需要叫名字罢了！”陆像炸毛的猫一样，慌忙解释道。  
啊对，是应该这样的。小鸟游纺，你争气一点！只是一件工作，工作，纺默默给自己鼓劲。  
“……陆。”  
啊啊啊啊还是好害羞啊！纺能感受到自己的脸在短时间内急速升温，现在肯定已经红透了。她不着痕迹地瞟了陆桑一眼。，他的脸也好红。  
突然就没有那么紧张了，纺看着连耳朵尖都粉粉的陆，不小心笑出了声：“噗……啊抱歉抱歉，我不是故意的……”她连忙挥手致歉。陆愣了一下，没有生气，反而也笑了。  
冰山般的气氛溶解，两人拿出对待工作的专业态度开始商讨。纺把自己的想法大致解释了一下，陆没什么意见地点点头。  
剩下的，就是看有没有合适的场所了。  
纺打量着书房，和卧室不一样，是木制结构。角落里竖着三排大书柜，厚重的书本塞得满满当当的，散发着沉重古老的气息。  
……可以说是完美地符合预期呢。  
纺轻咳了一声：“那就那里吧……我先过去装作找书的样子了，麻烦陆桑……陆来找我。”  
“嗯。”  
纺朝书架方向走去，放置椅子的另一旁隐隐约约传来翻动书页的沙沙声，一睹，好像是一个迷你音响设备。  
……所以这是还有背景音乐吗？真是在谜一样的地方非常认真啊。

纺盯着书架，沉入角色中。她现在是高中生小鸟游纺，正在图书馆中，细细搜寻着自己需要的那一本。身后有一个气息靠近，那个人轻嘬了一下她的耳垂，“纺在找什么？”  
纺一个激灵，抖了一下，回过头，是自己的男友——七濑陆。她嘟起嘴，就像普通女孩子对男友那样撒娇：“不要吓我啦。”  
普通女孩子——嘟起嘴的那一瞬间，心绪脱离了角色，自己明明还是18岁，却没什么时间，不能像普通女孩子那样和朋友逛逛街，吃吃甜品，买买衣服。  
虽然这是自己选的路，也并不后悔，却免不了在某些时候，有那么一点难过和寂寞。那至少在这短短的一个任务中，让她任性一点可以的吧？想必这一点点的任性，神也可以原谅的。  
现在她和他都只是普通学生而已，她最珍爱的男孩，是她的男友。  
纺双手环住陆的背，头埋在他的胸膛，不让他看见自己的脸：“陆……我下面的小穴好痒……快忍不住了……可不可以就在这里，用你的大肉棒帮我解痒……”  
原本以为自己死都说不出口的台词，其实这么简单就顺利说出了口，纺能感觉到下面的小口已经“咕噜”一下吐出一滩水儿……难不成，我真是一个很淫荡的女孩子？  
她把头埋得更深了，不想看见陆的表情，他会怎么想自己呢？  
陆觉得幸好，纺看不见他的表情。  
看到面板后，这句台词就反复在他脑海里盘旋，他想象了无数次纺说出口这句话，可当纺说出口时，他才感到它有如此巨大的杀伤力。  
下面几乎是立马就勃起了，它抬着头，甚至想下一秒就冲进纺那个地方。  
陆突然有些嫉妒这个设定中的“七濑陆”，这个自己能光明正大地和纺交往，亲昵地喊她“纺”，甚至可能，纺会在图书馆，请求自己进入她。  
陆嫉妒得要疯。  
但是，其实现在“他”就是“他”不是吗？  
纺是他的女友，他们一起在图书馆，准备做些隐秘而快乐的事情。  
耳旁是翻书的声音，轻声的交谈，细微的脚步声……  
——是了，这就是在图书馆。

陆吻上纺。  
也许这是第一次意义上的接吻，他吻得小心翼翼，青涩稚嫩而又细致周全。他不急不缓地耐心抚慰着纺的上下唇瓣，哄诱她张开檀口，松开贝齿，让他的舌头顺利溜进去。纺的小舌开始好似还有点害怕，在不大的空间里到处躲闪，陆耐心地安抚着，渐渐地，两条小舌蛇一般纠缠在了一起。它们互相缠绕，追逐，打闹……  
这是一个极其漫长的吻，分离时，牵出了一条极其淫秽的长长的银丝儿。  
陆双手下移，从纺的腰间探入，在结实的小腹流连了一番之后往上，揉上自己不知道妄想了多久的双乳。  
她连内衣都没有穿，陆觉得自己连眼都要发红了。他一把把纺笔挺的水手服上衣向上撩起。她前面的美丽风景一览无余，两只白兔在他眼前俏生生站立着，等待这他的宠爱。  
陆这才满足地长叹出一口气，手指灵巧的把玩着。纺的胸部过于圆软，轻轻一用力就可以轻易地改变成各式各样的形状。  
“呀——”一声娇呼不小心溢出，纺连忙捂紧了自己的嘴。  
陆却还嫌不够似的，手指轻轻刮擦着小红豆，将它揪起，按下，又松开。最后，一把托住两颗乳房，将它们向中间挤压，一口含住两粒奶尖儿。  
“呜——”尽力压抑着的声音还是从齿缝中漏出来了少许儿。  
纺的脸颊绯红一片，她的意识渐渐涣散，她的长腿无意识地盘上了他的细腰，下身极富暗示性地摩擦着，含糊不清地开口，“陆……别这样折磨我了……快进来……”  
忍不住了，简直要命。  
陆一把拉下纺的内裤，小小的布料已经湿透了，他随意捏了下小花核，极为顺利地往蜜穴里探入了手指。她的身体，已经做好迎接他的准备了。  
再也按捺不住，陆把鼓鼓囊囊一团从内裤的束缚中解放出来，双手扶住纺的腰，阴茎钻进她的裙下，直直进入蜜洞。  
啊——啊啊啊——纺的里面，真的，太舒服了。  
已经尝过那个阴茎滋味的小穴早就一波一波地吐露着蜜液等候着它的光临，所以当陆一推到底的时候，纺不仅没什么痛感，还想大声叫出声。  
纺靠着书架，借着一点力。身下的陆像一头小兽，扭动着腰，猛烈地冲撞着自己。她抱着他的头，尽力配合他的节奏。  
插入，拔出，再插入，再拔出。书上看到的所有技巧都被抛在脑后，陆只会蛮横地一次次撞进去，给她带去最原始，最强烈的快感。  
两人结合的位置，一部分淫水肆意流下，更多地，被直接打成白沫。  
站立的姿势本来就容易进得深，陆的性器还长，他每一次的深入，都让纺有一种要突破宫口的错觉。  
“呜啊，太——”太快了，太深了。她会坏掉的……纺想求饶，可话还说不出口，就被下一次的撞击弄得支离破碎，只留下无意义的音节。

“你要的书，是不是在这边？”突然，一道清脆的说话声和脚步声像一道闪电劈过脑海，被发现的恐惧让纺下身下意识用力，绞紧了肉棒。  
“嘶——放松，纺，你要把我咬坏了。”陆舔着纺脖颈间的细腻皮肤,安慰着她，“不会被发现的。”  
正如陆所说，随着“不是，你记错啦，在这边。”脚步声又远离了。  
纺觉得支撑着身体里的力量一下子散尽，整个人松懈下来，只依靠着陆的力量支撑着她。  
阴茎，进得更深了，真的隐隐突破了里面那张小嘴。  
“啊——”纺再也抑制不住，顾不上被注意到的风险，身体绷直，头高高扬起，大声哭喊出声，一股阴精浇在龟头上。  
差一点点，陆也直接交代。  
陆惩罚似的咬了咬纺的耳朵，“纺居然都不等我一下，只顾着自己快乐，真坏。”  
“不……”纺想反驳，可一片空白的脑子无法组织出有效的言语，只能被动承受着。  
“接下来，要好好陪我哦。”说完，陆又一次埋在纺的双乳前，有点粗糙的舌头翻来覆去地逗弄着纺的乳头，他的阴茎再一个用力，又一次顶到花壶。  
高潮过后的小穴更加的敏感，陆能感觉到每一次进入时，媚肉都争先恐后地涌上来，极其热情地欢迎着自己，每次离开时，甚至有一部分媚肉都随着自己往外翻。  
这一次，我怎么可以那么快缴械投降呢？  
陆把守住精关，腰部更加地卖力。  
坏掉了，我一定会坏掉的。  
愉悦和疲倦双重刺激着她，她即渴望着这场淋漓尽致的性爱早点结束，又希望这一刻可以永世长存。  
不知过了多久，可能陆又插了几百下，纺终于听到男性好听的闷声。陆快速摩擦了几下，抽出性器，接着，阴毛上被喷到一大股白稠液体。  
他靠近自己的耳旁，声音闷闷的，他好似在懊恼，使劲蹭了蹭她柔软的秀发，“今天大意了，没带套，下次，我一定要射在你里面。”  
一时无话，陆的性器就在自己的穴口外。自己的衣衫还凌乱着，腿间混着两人的液体。任务已经结束了，理智让纺赶紧起身整理自己，占上风的感情却让她多停留一会儿。  
如果，这个任务的设定是真的多好啊。

新的任务提示音响起后，本就煎熬的天更是坐立不安。约莫过了半小时，陆和纺才一前一后地走了出来。  
纺习惯性地看向面板。  
“任务十一：请另一位男士和女士在浴缸中完成一次性爱。  
随机任务：骑乘式。”  
啊，是骑乘式。  
不可思议的，纺居然没有什么太大的内心波动，这个糟糕的AI再布置什么任务我都不会在被吓到了吧，她无奈地自嘲。  
从纺从书房出来就一直面无表情看着她的天冷着一张脸站起了身走向浴室，她急忙跟上。  
天知道的，这只是任务。  
可他的内心依旧充满了不可言说的嫉妒，愤怒，悲伤。他待在卧室，听着书房里隐隐约约的高昂的女声，看着纺走出来褶皱的衣物，微抖的双腿，他能感到刚刚她经历了一场多么激烈的性事。  
他都懂，可内心还是有一把火在烧。  
在纺进入浴室的一瞬间，他就反手关上了门，从背后把纺压向洗漱台。  
“呀！”纺连忙双手撑住台桌以维持平衡，“九条桑？怎么了？”  
“喊我天。”  
天在这短短几步路中无数次告诉自己要冷静，可“九条桑”——简简单单一个称呼，却轻而易举地压断了他最后的理智。  
就在这个空间，就只是在这里，他可以不是idol，可以不受外面规则的束缚，可以爱着自己喜欢的女孩，这样小小的任性，能被原谅的吧？  
毕竟，这段扭曲的，不正确的关系，在出去那一瞬间，就会结束。  
天撩起了纺的制服下裙，内裤湿哒哒地贴在花户上，没有起到一点保护作用。他利索地拽下内裤，低下头观察着，果然，花唇外翻，阴蒂红肿地站立着，敏感的花穴甚至在他的注视下就“哗”地流下水儿。  
——一幅方才被狠狠疼爱过的样子。  
“九，九条桑！别看那里——”  
天伸手刮蹭了一下小花珠:“叫我什么？”  
“呜——天——”  
“乖，撑好。”  
天凑上前去，奖励似的吻了她的脸蛋一下，双手回到腰间，灵活褪下她碍事的制服上衣。然后从后背绕到前胸，熟捻地搓揉着胸部。  
他近乎粗暴地玩弄着奶子，把它们揪成锥状，再一把放掉；十根食指一起包住它们，无规则地挤压着；只用一根手指在乳头外打着圈，直到纺发出受不了似的“呜呜”声才一起捏住两个奶尖。  
强烈的刺激带来的几乎疼痛般的剧烈快感惹得纺颤抖着身子，蜜液淌得飞快儿。她的小穴经过这几天的开发，已经开始学会享受，她下意识地翘起了小屁股，左右摆动，啊，想要什么东西来磨一磨……  
“纺的身体可真淫荡呢。”  
“呜呜——不是的，我没有——”纺被惊醒，连忙摇头，可声音出口却绵软娇媚，像是在主动求欢。  
天一只手上移，抬起了纺的下颚，一只手下移，把玩着花核，慢条斯理地开口：“是嘛——好好看看自己的模样，纺。”  
看看你自己，是多么的诱人。  
纺被迫看着镜子里的女人。  
那个人，真的是她吗？  
脸上布满红晕，嘴里发出意义不清地媚叫，双乳随着腰部的摆动一晃一晃，上面两颗乳头红得刺眼，而自己的臀部……居然那样不知羞耻地翘立着……  
花穴紧缩，有一大股蜜液顺着腿流下。  
“纺，看看，这都是你的水儿呢。”天抚摸了一下大腿根部，满手水渍，他示意给纺看。  
“呜呜——天——又欺负我——”  
“是，谁叫我们纺这么可爱。”天的声音越来越哑了，将一根食指塞进纺嘴里，另一根手指闯进下面的小嘴。  
“帮我舔舔上面，下面我也让你舒服。”天像是恶魔引诱人类般在纺耳旁喃喃自语。  
纺乖顺地用着刚开始会的技巧，先是上下左右大致舔一遍，再从最前方一点一点吸吮着。  
天配合着上面的速度，浅浅深深地抽插。拇指抠抠小花核，食指往前一点，退出一截，再深入到底。等到纺的花穴很湿滑了，他才换成两根，再是三根……  
天感受着纺的湿滑，心算着差不多的时候，狠狠屈指撞上故意不闻不问的高潮点。  
“啊——”蜜液激射而出，纺身子一软，手臂再也撑不住，差点就要往前磕倒在洗漱台上，被天一把捞起。

天轻柔地脱下纺仅剩的制服裙和挂在脚踝上的内裤，将她抱起放在早已调好温度，注满暖水的浴缸内，再麻利地脱下自己的衣物，带上安全套，抬腿迈进浴缸。精心设计的豪华双人浴缸，容纳两个人也丝毫不觉拥挤。  
舒适的温水抚慰着身心，但是那里……纺悄悄并起了双腿，互相摩擦着。刚经历过高潮的小穴正是最为空虚难耐的时候，呜……真的好痒啊——  
天假装没有看到纺的小动作，替她扶了一下耳边的秀发，“纺还记得任务怎么要求的吗？”  
任务……  
被情欲支配的脑子开始转动，纺看着天似笑不笑的脸，突然醒悟，天君，分明是故意的！  
事到如今也……纺期期艾艾地看着天，他好似整个人都很放松地躺在浴缸里，只有一柱擎天的阴茎暴露了他内心的不平静。  
……呜，只能自己来了……  
纺扶住天的肩部，对准部位，试图坐下去。  
但是，自己来，真的好难。她压根把握不住准确的位置，她那里本来就湿，再加上水的润滑，好几次都从旁擦过。  
“啊……”性器又一次从花核上擦过，不入其门。纺难受地眼里都憋出来了，“呜呜——天，我进不去啦……”  
“嗯——”天也不好受，明明那个幽谷已经准备好接纳自己了，总是差一点点，让他尝到一点点味道又无情离开，再加上纺软软的泣音……他紧抿着唇，汗珠滚滚而下，这也太折磨人了。  
“冷静，听我说，”天轻搂住纺的腰，指挥着她，“再往前一点，对的，就这里。”  
纺听着天的指挥，按照自己的节奏缓缓吞下性器，第一次如此清晰地感觉那个东西慢慢进入自己，它上面的青筋和自己的媚肉相互摩擦，带来舒缓而又连绵不绝的快感。  
有点奇妙，但很不赖。  
“啊嗯嗯——”纺肆意地掌控节奏上下着腰，嘴里发出满足的哼叫声。她像第一次了解自己身体的孩子，好奇地用工具到处探索每个角落，搜寻那个自己最舒服的点。  
“呜——”措不及防地，天的性器碰到了那个高潮点，那一瞬间巨大的快感直接淹没了纺，一小股透明液体喷出，溶解在水中。  
潮吹过后的纺像是失去了最后的力气，整个人赖在天的身体上，只有脑袋露在水面上，胡乱地蹬着腿，腰小小抽动着，仅仅是蹭着肉棒。  
天的耐心彻底告捷，早在洗漱台旁他就已经起了反应，纺自己动的时候他又酸又爽，死死按压着翻身压倒她，狠狠贯穿她，听她哭着喊慢点不要的心思。  
到了现在，还怎么能忍？  
天就按妄想中的，瞬间交换了两人位置，动作极快极猛，水花甚至溅出浴缸。他将自己阴茎直直深入那个蜜穴。  
一股电流从结合的位置传来，爽得他压抑不住自己的声音：“嗯——”  
天单手护住纺，防止她因为失力滑落进水中，再也不再等待，开始激烈地抽插。  
“呜——九条桑——太快了啦——不要了——”  
“叫我什么？”下面又是狠狠一撞。  
“呜，天……”  
“很好。”得到了期望回复的天难得回应了纺的请求，照顾她的体力，放缓了速度。  
但他，也另外加深了深度。  
每一次，都带着试图突破花壶的力度。  
“呜——太深了，大坏蛋，天——”  
纺的语言已经混乱了，她随心地乱喊着，这幅迷乱的样子很好地取悦了天，“小纺乖，等会感觉要去的时候也说出来，我们一起，嗯？”  
天不等纺的回复，稍稍托起纺的身子，低头含住纺胸前的小乳珠，把头深埋在这双柔软里，深吸着她的气息。  
“我——”纺似乎想说些什么，在他新一轮攻势下直接瓦解，只是不停地叫唤着。  
通过这几天几轮的性爱，天对纺的身子也有了大致了解，就在他再次加快速度不久，纺的小穴收缩。  
“要，要到了——”  
她再次高潮了。  
天很满意这次自己的表现，却并不打算就这样放过纺。他保持着同样的频率，大量的淫水随着他的动作流出，还是有一部分留在里面，再加上水流不时地进入。纺的小穴里面鼓鼓涨涨的，她有点不适应。  
疲倦感涌了上来，不行……再这么下去，真的会坏掉的……纺咬了咬唇，试着控制下面用力。  
“噫——”这次轮到天不防，差点交代。  
还没等他完全缓过劲来，纺的娇躯再一次缠上他的，她胸前的红豆和他的摩擦着，“天——你太久了，我真的好累了——快点结束好不好？”  
没有男人在听到这样的撒娇不会兴奋。  
“你才是妖精吧。”  
天再次加紧了抽插的速度。又几十下过后，白色浊液终于从阴茎最前端射了出来。

一时无话，天就埋在她的里面，缓缓抽动，延长快感。直到他发现纺的皮肤因为长时间泡水有点起皮，才抱起浑身脱力，整个人软绵绵的纺到淋浴间简单冲洗。  
纺已经动不上一点力了，被动地享受着天的帮忙。  
明明发生过好几次关系了，他用着这样认真的眼神看着她的身体——不是idol看粉丝，而是男性看女性的眼神。她依然羞耻到想钻进地缝里。天细致地清洗了她身体的每一处，包括胸前的蓓蕾，藏在密林中的小穴。细致到近似亵玩，差一点点，纺觉得自己又要起反应了。  
终于，对纺来说，这场温柔得近似折磨的擦洗结束了。天替纺擦干，换上一旁早已准备好的家居服，接着极快地整理完了自己。  
纺等天也差不多穿好衣服的时候，撑着墙试图站起身，双腿抖得厉害。天看着她一脸痛苦又不开口求助的样子，揉了揉眉心，往前一步双手抱起了纺。  
“呀——九条……天做什么呀？放我下来，这不合适！”  
突然腾空的失重感让纺地本能地环住了天的脖颈，然后又像是被烫到一样立马缩回，天故意重重往前踏了一步，纺无奈地再度环上，天这才满意了似的开口：“不合适？和刚刚做的那些一比……”话故意停在一半，不怀好意地露出一个微笑，盯着纺的脸。  
呜……熟悉的，无法抗拒的小恶魔的笑容。  
以及渐渐熟悉的，火辣的眼神。  
刚刚的亲密全浮上脑海，纺别过脸，鸵鸟状躲在天怀里，不与他对视。看不见他的表情，但从胸膛的微微震动中，能感到他心情不错。  
……是小恶魔了。  
走出房门的那一瞬间，纺能感到一股目光直刺着自己，一定是陆。  
明明一切都是任务要求，纺却心虚地不行，避过他的目光，挣扎着看向面板。  
“任务十二：请女士在给一位男士口交的同时，和另一位男士完成插入式性爱。  
随机任务：后入式  
温馨提示：本次任务对‘恶意阻拦’判断标准极高，客人可以自由休息之后再开始。  
‘健身房’已开启，也请随意使用。”

第六章 传达

啊。  
啊啊……  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
纺真的认识到了自己的错误，她居然天真地以为她不会再被任何任务吓到。这个……这个不就是传说中的3p吗？还有健身房……参考一下书房，估计也是那种用途吧？  
脸上像有一把火在烧。纺压根不敢看另外两人的脸。  
房中静默，针落有声。  
“总而言之，先休息吧。”天低着声音开口，转身进了书房。陆也似早已有所准备，拿起身边的衣物，起身进了浴室。  
卧室只剩下纺一人，和当初在厨房的情况有点像。可是，接下来，感觉更艰难呢……  
纺慢悠悠走向沙发。然后把整个人摔在上面，抱住靠枕，给自己做点心理准备。我对天和陆到底是什么看法呢？有“喜欢”之上的感情吗？  
纺觉得自己无法规避这个问题了，不然对他和他，都不公平。  
也许……有的？  
不然为什么和他们做那种事时会心跳如雷呢？  
但是，这种感情会给与两个人吗？  
纺还在自我纠结，浴室的门先开了，陆带着水汽，一脸凝重地坐在纺对面。他郑重的神色让纺一下子坐直了身子：“陆桑，怎么了吗？”  
“经纪人桑，我有话想告诉你。  
纺，我喜欢你，男性对女性的那种喜欢。  
我爱着你。”  
陆桑……  
对不起，其实我真的很迟钝吧？在日常生活中，明明你给过我那么多暗示，我却一点也没感觉。直到在这个房间，你的眼神，你的话语，你的动作……这下无论我再怎么迟钝，我都能感受到了。可我一直在逃避，一直在忽视，仿佛这样这份感情就可以不存在，我就可以不去面对。  
我也知道，这对于陆桑很不公平，很残忍。  
可是，这是不可以的。  
“陆桑，对不起，您有这份心意我很高兴，但我不能接受。我是您的经纪人。您是我负责的idol。”  
“不能……是不能对吗？不是不愿。”陆急急地追问，眼睛里写满恳求。  
纺向来对陆这个眼神百依百顺，无法抗拒，可这一次，她却闭起了双眼。  
“就在这里，纺，就只是在这里，好不好？”陆的声音哽咽，像是下一秒就会哭出来。  
很多很多的告诫浮上脑海，纺有无数个理由说服自己，说服陆桑。最终，她启唇，却还是一个“好”字。  
她终究还是无法拒绝他。  
纺还是闭着眼睛，她听见极细微的脚步声，身旁沙发陷下去的声音，以及一个印在嘴唇上，轻的像一根羽毛，一片树叶，一阵微风拂过的，吻。接着，她的脑袋被轻轻拨动，靠在一个瘦弱的，不算宽的，却开始日渐稳重的肩上。  
纺不敢睁眼。  
她总觉得，一看到陆的表情，她的心，就再也回不去了。  
一时间，房中又似乎只剩下了心跳声，像是之前一样的静寂，却有着从来没有过的温馨。静谧的卧室，柔软的沙发。没有拒绝自己，乖顺靠在自己肩上的女孩，还能闻到她好闻的味道，简直像平常的小夫妻。  
咚咚咚——在想到这个比喻的一刹那，陆感到自己心跳得好快。呜，这个心脏，冷静一点啊，你也太不争气了，被她听到怎么办。  
气氛太过安逸，不知不觉，纺迷迷糊糊又快打起盹来。开门声惊醒了她，纺睁开双眼，是天，他站在书房门口，面色不善地盯着他们看了一会儿，转身进了厨房。  
没来的，纺有些心虚，陆拍了拍她的肩：“纺，去吧，天尼应该也有话想和你说。”他的笑容带着一点悲伤，却更似阔达，好像做出了什么决定。  
纺站起身来，犹豫地再看了陆一眼，在他鼓励的目光中向厨房走去。  
迷恋地盯着纺的背影，陆知道，长久以来困扰他的心事，他终于能放下了。他很了解自己的双胞胎兄长，看过天看着纺的眼神，他就懂了。他们兄弟，是一样的。  
于是，他就开始了煎熬。  
一方面，他想要独占自己喜欢的女孩，另一方面，他不希望天会受伤。其次，也谈不上“独有”。七濑陆，从没拥有过小鸟游纺。搁在他和纺之间——经纪人与偶像的身份的天埑，他压根就不应该喜欢上她。对待工作认真如她，也绝不会回应他的心情。  
更何况，对于纺本身来说，天是她一直以来喜欢的idol。抛弃偶像身份的障碍，她会选择他吗？  
这一切，让陆将这份心思深深埋藏在心底，直到进入这个房间。那些压抑的，不能为人道出的隐秘诉求，终于爆发。所幸，她也答应了他，虽然仅仅是在这个房间里，三个人。  
够了。  
已经够了。  
三个人所度过的短暂的，快乐的时光，他会刻在心底。  
天尼，希望你也能一样。

天看到面板的时候，其实有那么一丝窃喜。他进书房，不想面对其他人，纯粹是因为对感到窃喜的自己羞耻。  
如同陆对他的了解一样，他也一样了解陆。这个单纯的孩子，他在对待那个女孩的时候，他的眼神，他的表情，他的小动作，无一不在诉说着“喜欢”。他从小就让着这个体弱多病的弟弟，这次，也不应该例外。  
再说，比起陆，真正阻碍这份感情的是，他和她的身份。  
他是偶像，作为偶像，他全心全意地爱着粉丝。他身为男性的那部分，恋着名为小鸟游纺的女性，这份心意和他对粉丝的忠诚比起来，压根不值一提。何况，如果小鸟游桑是会因为他的心意背叛工作的人，他也就不会喜欢上她了。  
再说，如果要小鸟游桑蹉跎着她的大好年华，说着“等我”，这样的事，他也做不到。  
九条天已经把这份恋情扼杀了。  
本来应该是这样的。  
但他被迫和她进入了这个房间，那些他们亲密的瞬间，被汗水打湿的她的头发，娇媚的喘息，丰盈的双乳，湿滑狭窄的蜜穴，还有那一声声“天”，他没法不为她疯。  
尽管他不断地催眠自己，这只是为了任务而已，这什么都不算，出去后这段往事会随风而去。可他还是做不到忘却。  
他最爱的女孩躺在他身下，任他蹂躏。  
谁能忘却呢？  
天倚着门，大口喘着气，鼓舞自己。你可以的，九条天，再一次，把这份不该有的私心扼杀掉吧。  
天以为他可以的，但一出门，一看到陆和纺依偎着一起靠在沙发上，温暖和谐，心里还是针扎似的疼。他不愿再呆在厨房，想去厨房喝点水，就听着后方传来了脚步声，是纺。  
纺，你为什么要追上来呢？  
纺站在门口，看着天微微颤抖的背影，心里酸涩成一片。  
那个强大的，坚定的九条天，也动摇了。  
就像陆所说的一样，就在这里，就只是在这里，这一切，都是可以被原谅的吧？  
纺往前踏出了第一步，有点慢。  
第二步，快一点，稳一点。  
第三步，再快一些，再稳一些。  
她抱住了天的腰，把身体靠在他的后背上，头埋在他的肩上。天更明显地抖了一下。  
纺抉择着措辞，谨慎地开口:“九条桑，我一直以来都喜欢着你，支持着你。我无法断言是fan的心情，还是有更高一层的什么。老实说，我自己也搞不懂了。但是，你是我很重要的人，这一点不会改变。  
我知道你背负着很多期待，你有很多顾虑，我也一样，但在这里，你可以稍微放松一点，不用对自己那么苛刻。  
天，这里只有我和陆桑，只有我们三个人，就只是在这里，做一会儿‘天’，好不好？”  
只有我们三个人的这里吗……  
“……真的吗？我真的……可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
天一个转身，夺回主动权，一手揽住纺，另一手抬起纺的下巴，吻上了水润的红唇。  
“唔——”  
天没有给她开口的机会，狠狠地吮吸着，他以风卷残云的气势扫荡着每个角落，直到纺几乎呼吸不过来才放开了她。  
“这可是你说的，”天在她耳边呢喃，“我不会放手了。”  
两人维持着拥抱的姿势静静倚靠在一起，还是纺先害羞地挣脱了出来，天很轻地啧了一下，好像有点遗憾。  
“把陆也叫进来，还是先吃点东西吧。毕竟，等会还有高体力运动。”天扫视了一下纺的身体，不怀好意似的眯起了眼睛，嘴角是熟悉的要翘不翘的弧度。  
纺顿觉背后一凉，总觉得自己刚刚说的话，得到了一个很了不得的结果呢……  
纺拉开房门，快步走了出去，背影有股落荒而逃的味道。在看不到纺的身影的时候，天收敛了笑意。  
在这里，三个人吗……好像也不赖。

天翻着菜单挑选着想要的食物，唔……再来杯这个吧。  
他下了单，接着把菜单推给刚入座的陆和纺，两人都随意选择了一些。上菜速度很快，天早一些下单的先到了，他把最后点上的雪梨汁放在纺的面前。  
“嗯？谢谢……我好像没有点？”  
“我帮你选的，润润喉，毕竟之后嗓子还要受累了。”  
天轻飘飘地说完，端着自己的餐盘回到座位上，不顾另外两人红彤彤的脸色。  
进入这个房间以来，这可能是第一顿气氛不错的用餐。三人都心照不宣地避过某个话题，天南海北地随意聊着。说说小时候的趣事，说说生活中遇到过的糗事，说说遇到过的人们，见过的风景……  
吃完饭后，三人各自挑了一本书，窝在沙发上翻看着。  
纺看着书，放松的神经让困意又涌了上来。她闭上双眼，最后的意识是自己落在一个有着和自己一样好闻的沐浴露味道的怀抱，然后就什么都不知道了。

第七章 新的心情

一醒来，纺就对上一张杀伤力巨大的脸，受惊的心脏飞快地跳动起来——是天。他平日里总是带着魅惑的眼神，害她心口乱跳的眼睛还闭着。嘴角微微挑起，整个人透着温和无害的气息。  
呀啊啊啊——纺觉得自己内心作为粉丝的那部分在飞奔旋转跳跃……呜，天君，怎么这么可爱……  
花了几分钟平复好心情，纺才注意到身后也贴着一个火热的身体，嗯？  
天在我面前，难不成……  
纺僵硬且缓慢地翻过身，果然，是陆。  
双胞胎闭上眼睡觉时的感觉几乎一模一样，陆的感觉更柔和一些，翻身的小动静可能吵到了他，陆揉着惺忪睡眼：“纺?再睡一会儿嘛……”陆还把头靠过来，亲了亲她的嘴角，然后头靠在她的脖颈上蹭了蹭，又闭上眼。  
纺压根就不敢再动。  
一边是天，一边是陆……这，这怎么可能睡得着嘛……  
天接着醒来，看着女孩柔软的背脊线，微露的香肩，自然地凑上去落下一个印记：“纺，早安。”  
在这个不见天日，不知时间流逝的地方，早安晚安好像没有什么意义，可天就想要说这一句，好像他们是真的躺在一张床上，一起入眠的夫妻。天意外地看见纺轻微地颤抖了一下，呀，她已经醒了啊。  
他坏心地用性器挤入她的双腿间，男性生理上苏醒的性器昂扬地向她打招呼。他在她耳边呢喃：“纺，准备好了吗？”  
“噫！我我我我去洗漱一下！”纺一个弹起，冲进了浴室。  
一番动静，陆也醒了：“天尼？纺她……”一幅还没清醒的迷糊样子。  
“她没事，陆，我们来分配下任务吧。”

纺从浴室里出来的时候，天和陆并肩躺坐在床上，被子盖到腰部，堪堪挡住了腰线以下，露着精壮的上半身——赤裸的那种。  
天肩部靠着床头，整个人呈现悠闲的状态，相对而言，陆却攥紧被子，有点紧张。  
纺，坚强一点，该做的不该做的，该看的不该看的，还有什么没做过没看过？这次只不过是三个人一起罢了。  
纺给自己鼓完劲，将曼妙的身体从宽松的家居服中解放出来，慢步坐上床。  
“啊！”一个不防，本来放松的天却一下子绷紧了肌肉，向纺探出手。纺被他拉住，直直地摔向他。  
天顺畅地反拉为捞，双手抱住纺的腰，让她停在自己身上一寸的距离，免于磕撞在自己身上。纺的脸就停在天窄瘦的腰旁，下面那个东西一跳一跳的，甚至能感受到它的热气。天微微坐直了身子，被子滑落，他的阴茎凑到纺的唇边，他的双手抚摸着她的乳房。  
趴下的姿势让纺的双乳自然垂下，形成漂亮的水滴状。他一手托住一个，感受它们沉甸甸的分量和柔滑的触觉，爱不释手地把玩着。天用指腹搓揉着她的乳尖，它们在他的触碰下开始苏醒，慢慢凸起。  
“纺，留意下后面，小屁股也撅起来一点哦。”  
纺能感觉到，背后也有一道火辣辣的视线，盯着她的那里。她缓缓抬起臀部，那个视线也随之移动。她还能感觉到，兴奋的小穴已经流出了一丝水儿，精神抖擞地做着准备工作，热情等待肉棒的光临。  
陆随手撕了安全套的包装袋给自己套上，他的双手回应了纺身体的期待，一只手的手指逗弄着小阴蒂，捏，搓，拉，扯，磨，唤醒着她那些美妙的记忆，另一只手试探地探入蜜穴，做着扩张。  
身体被同样火热的身躯前后夹击着，自己的敏感带正在被不同的人玩弄——这个认识让纺羞耻得要命。因为精神的高度刺激和身体诚实的享受，蜜液不断地淌下。  
呜……我的身体，原来是真的这样不知廉耻吗？

不再多想，纺吞下天的性器，它好涨，也好大。就在它进入口腔的一瞬间，天就紧绷住身子。  
纺小心翼翼地收着牙齿，用唇和舌头舔舐着。她的角度看不清他的表情，但他手的力度和他的呻吟，让她体会到他的欢愉。  
当纺用唇包裹着牙齿，磨蹭着包皮时，天会发出性感的低喘声；当她的舌头刷过龟头与冠状沟，他的呼吸和喘息会转为急促，他搓揉着她胸部的双手的力度会无意识加大。  
有点痛，但是比起她因为他快乐而产生的满足感，完全不值一提。他的快乐，是对她最好的鼓励。  
纺更卖力地吞吐着。  
天岂止只是爽，爽得感觉自己可能要飞起来了，他克制着肌肉，努力缓和着他的欲望。他的每个细胞都渴望将整个阴茎放进她的小嘴，伸到底，卡进她的喉咙，体会绝顶的快感。  
“纺，你好湿。”陆突然出声，他稚嫩的声线，仿佛没有什么歧义。最单纯的描述，却是最惹人羞的淫词浪语。  
“纺，原来你也这么想要吗？”  
天的神智都快要消磨在快感里了，还勉强分出一丝精神调戏纺。  
“呜——”嘴里含着天的性器，纺无法反驳，暗暗地加重了一点力度。手往前，握住两颗小圆球，想惩罚一下他，天的呼吸声明显加重了。  
纺吓得连忙想要缩回双手，却被天双手摁住，“继续。”他的声音很低，带着层层情欲的性感。

陆慢吞吞地伸着三根手指前后插动，闻言停了下来，“啊——纺，我想要听你说想要我进去，可以吗？”  
陆怎么也！呜……肯定是天带坏了……  
纺抬头，幽怨地看了一眼天，丝毫不知道自己带着春情，妩媚水润的双眼不仅没有威慑到天，还刺激地他恨不得夺回主动权，狠狠地冲进她的小嘴。  
纺能感到陆的手指不顾媚肉的挽留，拔了出来，他的阴茎在穴外流连，打着圈，就是不肯进去。  
太，太难受了——  
纺扭动着臀，几次想吞下那个粗粗长长的物什，却怎么也捕捉不到。体内的空虚越发膨胀。  
纺！不就是一句话，更害羞的话都说过了，怕什么！纺吐出天的肉棒，稍微留下一点能开口的距离：“陆，我想要你进来——  
啊——”  
纺的穴里早就做好了润滑，陆很顺利地整个都入了进去。纺被带得往前一冲，天的阴茎冲到她的喉咙口。  
来不及退出一点，她全身的意识都被身后夺去了。  
后入的体位就如同野兽的交配一般，男性性器的进入极为容易。陆不像以往那样，每一次都入得极快极狠极深，他开始撞击一会儿之后，纺就觉得眼前一大片白光闪闪，她直接泄了。  
高潮过后，她的腰也支持不住，瘫软下来。说不清是正巧还是故意，陆正好一击大力地顶撞，湿滑的媚肉紧紧吸住他，他的性器直捅到花壶口，那是用语言无法叙说的窒息般的酸和爽。  
纺再也支撑不住身体的重量，天的手有力地托住前半身，陆扶起她的腰部，定在他最方便使力的高度，小幅度律动，让她享受快感的余韵。  
“纺，还不行哦，就顾着自己，去的太快了啦，都不等等我和天尼。”  
陆保持着平和的节奏抽插着，很慢，也很深，他压根不需要多余的润滑就能到底。纺的蜜穴热烈地迎接着他，每一下都能感受到阴茎细致地抚慰过穴里的每个褶皱。甚至，他还专挑纺的高潮点研磨，逗留。每次离开，都能带出几丝不舍的媚肉。

“呜——”纺的嘴里还堵着一根肉棒，说不出话来，她被撞得意识快要溃散，距离这场性爱开始都不知过了多久，她的意识和体力都要被这场激烈的性事耗尽了，简直快感觉不到身体还是自己的。  
虽，然是很舒服，但是嘴巴好痛，腰好酸，腿也好麻……  
他们俩，都太久了吧……  
纺用着最后的力气，握着天的性器，根据刚刚学到的，十个手指灵活地把玩着睾丸，舌头在龟头上下打着圈，控制小穴用力，让媚肉纠缠着身后陆的阴茎，夹紧他。  
“嘶——”天和陆同时倒吸一口凉气，天又露出了那种似笑非笑的笑容，“看样子，纺很期待我们呢，陆。  
纺，我给过你很多次机会了。”  
天一个挺腰，自我把控着速度，一下子夺回了掌控权。  
陆以此为信号，改变了原来不忧不急的频率，回到最开始激烈的速度。  
上下两张小口都接受着狂风暴雨似的攻击，纺的全身都一片泥泞，浑身香汗淋漓，再加上涎水从口中流下，蜜液从穴口淌下。部分蜜液在穴口被打成白沫，更多地顺着腿部蜿蜒而下。  
“呜呜——”纺本能地想开口求饶，却只能发出无意义的呜咽声。她现在说不出话来，就算说得出，她也无法组织出有效的词句。  
“纺乖，我快到了，陆呢？”  
“嗯，纺也是。”  
“那就一起。”  
天浅浅一抽，再用力一撞，大股浓精射进纺嘴里，她“咕噜”一下吞下一部分，大部分顺着嘴角流下，划过被玩弄得红肿的胸部，淫秽而色情。  
同一时间，陆握紧纺的腰，性器捅入最深处。蜜液汹涌而出，浇在他的龟头上，他也跟着释放了自己。纺的阴精被他堵在穴里，他退出的时候，有着“啵”清脆的一声。

纺一醒来，就涌上来一股宿醉般的头疼，脑海中陆陆续续闪过几个片段，最后印象留在自己的第二次高潮，所以，自己是做的直接晕过去了？  
她试着活动身体，嗯首先感觉很干爽，天和陆估计又帮自己擦洗过了吧。  
——纺对于逐渐习惯这件事，已经能以平常心对待的自己感到了一丝苦涩。现在不是想这种事的时候，她在心底摇了摇头，先检查下身体，毕竟之前……  
果不其然，她试着发声，嗓子有点疼；嘴角有点凉丝丝的感觉，可能被磨得发红然后上过药了；腰很酸，估计也被贴上了药膏，感觉有点热乎乎。嘛……大致上和自己预估的差不多，真的，太激烈了啦……  
纺回过身，不想再回忆那些面红耳赤的往事，看向面板，这次，又想怎么折腾人呢？

“恭喜客人完成十二项任务，现开启二十四小时休息时间，任务十三会在休息时间结束后公布。请随意享用三件功能房。”

下面是一个不断跳动的数字，还有约18个小时。  
看样子，她从倒下到醒来的时间不长。话说回来，这次的休息时间好长啊。  
纺无法压制自己雀跃的心情，嘴角不受控制地上扬。她还有那么多时间，和他们在一起。  
纺轻轻推开书房门，陆坐在沙发上，闲适地看着书，面前一杯咖啡升着袅袅细烟。  
“少喝点咖啡吧，这里没什么需要你提神注意的地方。困了可以直接去睡一会儿。”身体比脑子反应还快，纺长臂一捞，直接把咖啡拉远了陆。  
偶像活动时，因为通告之间的时间差，前个组合拖慢进度之类的问题日夜作息颠倒，忙到大半夜的事十有八九。陆开始很不习惯，后来靠着咖啡勉强打足精神。纺全都看在眼里，心疼在心里，却无法规劝陆。  
这是身为偶像所必须的职业义务。  
她又有什么立场，什么资格去劝他呢？  
但是现在不一样了。  
纺和有点惊愕的陆对视着，眼神毫不退让。咖啡端到自己面前，以一种母鸡护小鸡的气势圈在自己怀里。  
几秒过去后，陆像是反应过来，绽放出一个纺熟悉的笑容：“嗯好。真是的，纺还把我当作小孩子——算啦，纺去帮我端杯牛奶好不好？”  
“当然。”  
心里松了一口气，纺放下咖啡，转身进了厨房，点下一杯热牛奶。  
牛奶到得很快，纺走出书房不过三四分钟，又端着牛奶进了门。她将牛奶放在陆前面，拿起自己面前的咖啡，没做多想，小口抿了一下。  
唔，直接扔了也挺浪费的，正好感觉嗓子挺有点哑。  
“哎？”余光瞄到纺动作的陆手一抖，手中的书没拽稳，差点落下，脸颊上飞上两片红云：“纺，纺，那个……那杯咖啡，我刚刚喝过。所以是，是……”  
声音越来越轻，是什么并没有说，但纺很容易就猜到了。  
哎哎哎？  
其实也不是没想到这个可能性，比这亲密一千倍一万倍的事也不是没有做过，但是看着陆眼神飘忽，手足无措的样子，纺也觉得自己手脚都不知道往哪儿放了。  
她放下杯子，狼狈地几乎是小跑着出了门，“我我我，我去看看天。”

天在隔壁健身房，脖子上挂着一条毛巾，汗水不断地从脸旁滑落。他应该已经跑了很久了，白色汗衫被打湿，贴在肌肤上，可他的呼吸还很平稳均匀。纺见状，没有打扰他，仔细观察了一下，没有看见饮品，就再去厨房点了一杯淡盐水。  
纺回到健身房的时候，天已经放慢了步伐，一边走，一边调整呼吸。他看纺走进来，拿毛巾擦了一下汗，自然地接过她递过去的水，抿了一口：“身体感觉怎么样了？”  
“嗯？”纺没想到他第一句问这个，反应过来连忙回答，“已经好多了。”  
天弯起了眉眼，话里也带上了笑意，眼神似有若无地扫过纺的某些部位：“是吗？那还好。我还以为你会在床上起不来。”  
纺觉得如果自己是毛茸茸的动物，现在应该已经炸毛了。她的手下意识地护住胸部，又觉得这动作没什么作用，悻悻地放下：“还，还不至于啦！我不是那么娇气的小姑娘。”  
天却收敛了笑意，揉了揉她的头发，清澈的双瞳直视着她，里面是她的倒影，“嗯，我知道的，纺很坚强，所以我喜欢你。”  
说完，不顾纺腾的像熟透了似的苹果的脸，迈起长腿走了出去，路过门口时，用一种刚想起的语气说：“哦对了，不用挡哦，毕竟……衣服还是我帮你穿上的。”  
呜——这个天！  
天心情很好的取了一套新的干净衣服，进入浴室。难得可以什么都不用想，不必考虑。他奢侈地放空大脑，全身心泡在温水里。温热的水流划过皮肤，带来慰藉。直泡到困意涌上来，天才起身，拿起毛巾擦身。  
突然好悠哉啊。接下来要做点什么事情呢？  
唔，好像说过冰箱里也有食材，之前一直没什么机会用掉，这次来试试？  
这个主意不错，天随意地考虑着。刚运动完也有些饿了，正巧，先做点主食。然后可以慢悠悠做些小点心，就是还没仔细看过厨房，不知道有没有烤箱。即可以打发打发时间，三个人一起，也会很有趣的吧？

天打算得很美好，没想到到厨房的时候，里面已经有两个人了。纺在锅中翻炒着什么，陆就坐在餐桌旁，注视着纺。  
“做什么呢？要我帮忙吗？”天原来准备绕过桌子，陆却拉住他的衣角，“不用哦，纺说她来就好，天尼也坐下来吧。”  
天顿了下，随手抽出椅子坐下，纺的动作很娴熟，最后颠了两次锅，将应该是炒饭的东西盛在盘中，又打了两个鸡蛋，将蛋液倒入锅内。  
天看出来了，“蛋包饭？”  
“嗯。”纺正在给鸡蛋塑形，不好分神，陆开口接到：“纺说想给我们做蛋包饭！”  
这个食物……一些童年回忆浮现，是故意？还只是巧合？  
那边，纺已经在结尾摆盘了，将两份米饭整齐地堆在盘子正中间，盖上蛋皮，拿出番茄酱，一个写上“tenn”，另一个写上“riku”，再抽出两幅餐具，笑眯眯地端到两人的面前。  
“好啦，小心烫口，我觉得味道应该还是不错的。”  
“纺做的一定好吃！”陆非常捧场。  
“那就过赞……”  
“你自己的份呢？”天突然出声，打断了纺。

咦？  
对了，我好像是忘记自己的份了……纺想，自己的笑容肯定是一瞬间就僵在了脸上。  
呜啊——我的天啊——我怎么会这么蠢——  
纺低下头，恨不得钻进前面那条地缝里。  
“唉，稍等一下。”  
耳旁是椅子拖动地面的声音，冰箱打开的声音，袋子翻动的声音，接着，是菜刀和面板交叉的“嚓嚓”声，锅与铲交叉的“滋滋”声，食物与盘子的“哗啦”声……连续的声响自然顺畅，宛如厨房精灵的舞蹈。  
“好了，一些食材用光了，和你做的味道可能不太一样，” 天把盘子放在另一个位子前，“不过味道应该也不差。”  
呜——明明说我来给大家做饭的，结果还是麻烦天了。  
“谢，谢谢！”  
知道现在不是沮丧的时候，纺也赶紧坐下。她这才有机会好好端详面前天做的这碗蛋包饭。  
最上面用番茄酱写着漂亮的花体“tsumugi”。一长串字母居然不显得拥挤，天甚至在后面画了一个小小的爱心。  
舀起一勺，柔嫩的鸡蛋一戳就破，里面的米饭晶莹剔透，细碎的香菇末和肉末夹在中间，一口下去，纺的脑海里除了“好吃”再也组织不出其他什么词句。  
和，和这个比起来，她真的有点班门弄斧了。  
纺不安地看向天，他却面色如常，接收到她的视线，还点了点头：“你做的蛋包饭味道不错。”  
“纺做的蛋包饭很好吃的哦！”陆生怕纺不信似的，连忙补充。  
有天的蛋包饭在一旁做对比，纺一点信心也没有：“真的吗？”  
“真的！本来就好吃！因为是纺为我们做的，就更好吃了！”  
措不及防又被陆的话语撩到，纺不敢再多言。再说下去，她估计臊地饭都要吃不下，只好专心对付面前的蛋包饭。

吃好饭后，在天的提议下，三人洗手准备做小点心。意料之外的是工具很齐，特别一些的材料在菜单最后附录中也有。天打算烤个戚风蛋糕，陆和纺给他打下手。  
本就是没有什么难度，只需要一点耐心的甜点，在三人打打闹闹中，时间流逝得很快，将半成品放入烤箱的时候，就基本宣告大功告成了。  
折腾了一段时间，也有点累，等蛋糕成型的这一段时间，天和陆本来又想像上次那样让纺睡在正中间，遭到了她的强烈反对。  
“这样我绝对没办法睡着。”她意志坚定地发言，毫无妥协的意思。还搬出了“刚刚醒来没多久，睡不着”的理由。  
协商半天，无果，最后大家各退一步。  
纺还是在他们两中间，半躺着看小说。她无奈地左右看了看，接受了还是变成夹心饼干的现实。  
不过最后自己其实也迷迷糊糊打起了盹，这就是后话了。  
三人相继醒来，距离公布下一个任务已经不足2小时了，这种时候，时间总是过的特别快。  
默契地没有开启这个话题，天取出了蛋糕，脱模，装盘，切块。  
戚风烤得非常完美，绵软而芳香。陆迫不及待地插起一口放入嘴里：“好吃！”  
纺也切下一小块品尝，蛋糕搭配咖啡，两者完美融合，像是在嘴里起舞。她幸福地开口： “真的很好吃。”  
“哼。这不是理所当然的吗？”  
最后的两小时，就在蛋糕和说说笑笑中度过。

“哔——“  
“任务十三：请至少利用三件不同的健身器材完成性交。  
随机任务：情趣内衣——旗袍。”

哇哦，健身房出现的时候我想什么了来着？这件房间的作用绝不简单，终于来了吗？纺已经能熟练地自我吐槽了。但是，在收到所谓的“旗袍”的时候，纺深感无力。  
果然这个AI就是这个样子啊。  
以长短来说，与其说是旗袍不如说是马甲，上半身还有旗袍的基本版型，就是胸口位置有很大一道口子让胸部基本露出，正中间乳头倒还是有细细一点布料，能基本挡住。下半身几乎没有，纺目测只能稍稍遮住大腿根部。  
不敢多看，纺捞起衣服冲进浴室。  
换上这件可谓是标准的情趣内衣，效果大致上和纺推测的一样。她试着走动几步，没有支撑物的乳房不断晃动，点点樱色从细带旁溢出。下半身也差不多，随着走动，耻毛若隐若现。  
这，这种要露不露的感觉，怎么比全裸着还要羞耻……  
纺双手挡住上下，磨磨蹭蹭地走出浴室。站在完好的穿着衣服的天和陆的旁边，窘迫感更强了。  
天挑眉：“害羞了？”他弯弯眉，凑到纺的耳边，轻吐一口气：“等会还要做更让纺害羞的事情，纺打算怎么办啊？”  
“呜——”  
从困境中拯救出纺的是陆，他一把拉过纺：“不要老是和天尼那么近嘛……纺看看我。”但，但是，陆你这也太近了啦！纺觉得自己这是进了另一个坑。  
近得几乎能数清睫毛，不过，就在这种距离皮肤还是白皙剔透，美得让纺作为女孩子自惭形秽。好在陆没有多为难她，转过身，牵着她的手，往前走。呜——和这对兄弟一直这样一起生活，我的心脏会受不了的吧？  
虽然，也不会一直生活就是了。

健身房空间不算大，但是各种器材塞得满满当当，各式各样倒也不少。  
天，陆，纺三人就站在门口，挑选着。  
“这个怎么样？“最先做出选择的居然是陆，他指的是一台仰卧起坐板。看起来和床差别不大——除了这个”床板“离地面45度角。  
哎这个……确实还是感觉挺容易的，但是这个姿势下，怎么想觉得自己的动作好微妙啊……  
“ 我觉得不错。”天似笑非笑地眼神来回在器材和纺之间打转。  
……这个眼神，这就没有退路了。  
嘛，起码这个靠上去还算正常。纺内心安慰自己，正准备坐上去，天又开口了：“先等等，把任务需要的三件都选好，不然等会你可能……“  
话故意说了一半，而后半压根不用说出口，纺也完全明白过来。什，什么嘛！是说我体力太差吗？我平时也有好好锻炼的啦——虽然上次确实直接做晕过去了，那，那也不是没办法的嘛！  
接下来还要加强锻炼才行！暗自下定了决心，纺没有出声，只是搜寻下一个器材。  
目光来回巡视了好几回，纺都没有看见适宜做爱的健身器材，毕竟原本就没有一台机器是为了这种运动诞生的啊——内心疯狂吐槽那个AI，纺很犹豫。  
“另一个就动感单车吧。”天下了决断，看着纺还移犹不决飘忽的眼神，”看你样子一时半会儿也选不出来，那就还是先别想了吧。”  
一直没有出声的陆好像是为了宽慰纺，连忙追了一句：“不要紧的!纺可以一边做一边想哦。”  
大部分时候，陆的这种关于色情的话很少，可是每一句杀伤力都很大。陆，他到底知不知道自己在说些什么啊……纺窘得只觉得都无法自由呼吸。

三人移动到仰卧起坐板旁边，天绕过主体，站在前面，纺仰面躺了上去，双手从身边扶手借力，双腿分开，暂且是稳稳地站立在地面上。  
陆看到的，就是纺这样任他为所欲为的场景。  
纺想，她一定已经变成坏孩子了。不然，为什么陆只是赤裸裸的目光看着她，她下面的小穴，就开始流水了呢。  
他极快地脱下衣物带上安全套，吻上她的嘴唇，先是唇与唇的简单接触，再将舌头伸出一截在纺齿外流连，偶尔和纺的小舌嬉戏一会儿就立马退出，不肯深入。等到纺的小舌受不了似的主动钻入陆的口腔，他才和她勾连缠绵。  
陆的双手将胸前没什么保护作用的带子一推，翘立的胸部就轻易地展现了出来。他的手从胸外围慢慢打着圈向中间靠近，在离乳头极近的地方又开始后退。  
“呜——“手来回反复过几次之后，纺胸前的蓓蕾肿立着，无言地渴求着爱抚。她发出了呜咽，扭动着身体像要把奶尖送到陆的指下。  
陆什么时候也和天学坏了……纺觉得泪花都要憋出来了。  
陆的手终于大发慈悲似的碰上两颗红红的奶尖，一股电流从那小小的地方蔓延向全身，一朵朵烟花在纺脑海中绽放。  
陆很满意纺的反应，暂时放过她的嘴唇，手渐渐往下，修长的手指弹琴般优雅地划过纺的身体，一路来到了密林。  
挑开阴唇，果然，阴核和蜜穴都已经期待着他的到来。  
他轻弹了小花核一下，身体随之蹲下，头挤在纺双腿间，那条作乱的舌头舔了一口蜜穴。“啊！“纺瞬间弓起了身子，双腿失去支撑着身体的力量，手臂绷紧，紧紧拉住扶手，条件反射地用力防止自己滑倒。  
“放轻松，别忘了还有我。“一直默不作声，以至于纺快忘记他存在的天突然探出头，双手从侧边稳住她的身体，头从上边探出来，用和他温和的语调不同的气力咬住了她的唇。  
在纺身体上下肆虐的双胞胎似乎真有这什么不用说出口的默契。明明连一个视线交会都没有，却同时用力，同时收力，稳定同一个节奏。  
纺舒服得意识快要模糊了，上下两处却又同时撤走。

“陆……天……“纺这次是真的眼眶都红了，泪花要坠不坠地挂在眼角，呜呜呜，他们怎么那么坏——  
陆先抬起头看着她，懵懂单纯地歪了歪头：“纺好甜哦——你很想要我吗？别急，我这就进来。”他微微站起了身，眼神盯着阴茎一寸一寸没入纺的体内。  
天的神色却越发幽暗，他的手指从纺的脸边划到她的唇上，“不用摆出那种眼神，不要再刺激我。等会你还要受累了，我可不想这次还没结束你就晕过去了。”说着，空出一只手，手指伸进小巧的红唇中。  
肉茎刁钻地仅向着敏感点作弄，每一次都让纺的神智更溃散一点。天的手指灵活地逗弄着舌头，几乎在上面起舞。  
上下两处都被巧妙地玩弄着，涎水和蜜液不受控制地随着手指和肉棒的进出流下，发出“咕叽咕叽“和”啪啪啪“的组合旋律，满室都是旎情。  
纺渐渐软了身子，靠手臂的力量再也撑不住身体重量，全身仅靠天双臂和下面陆的顶撞。  
天意识到了什么，突然松去了力气。  
“呀——”  
“嗯——”  
纺整个身子重重地迎着陆的性器坠下，女上的姿势让性器进得无比之深，莽莽撞撞，冲进了宫口。  
酸，好酸，好涨。  
纺下意识地扭动，那本就是极度敏感的部位，这一动，直接让两人都出了一身汗。  
“纺，我来。”陆几乎是从齿缝里挤出的字眼，里面的小嘴紧紧咬着他，他总担心一松气就会立刻交代在这里。  
纺已经分不出这是难受还是舒服了，仅剩的意识跟着陆的言语行动，乖乖地努力稳住身体。  
不想伤到她，陆尽可能慢地退出那里面，刚离开，就感到一股液体浇在龟头上，纺直接高潮了。  
陆缓缓拔出性器，蜜液淌了纺腿间一片，泥泞不堪。天也同时抽出手指，让纺靠在他身上，“纺要加油哦，这才是刚开始呢。”

天抱着纺，将她放在单车座位上，身体靠着前方把手，脚蹬住地面。陆换到设备前面，天抬起纺的腰，“换成我来了哦。”  
不知何时，他已经脱下了衣物，带好安全套。天弯下腰，落在纺肩上一个轻吻，他的性器直直冲进蜜穴。他上下有着不同的风格，吻轻柔而温馨，抽插又重又猛，带着想要把她贯穿的意味。  
刚刚高潮过后的小穴根本接受不了如此激烈的性爱，每一下都能让纺体验到灵魂出窍般的快感。蜜液一阵一阵汹涌而下，在穴口被打成白沫，发出淫秽的“啪啪啪”的声音。  
“呜——真的慢点——慢点啊——我会坏掉的，真的会坏的啦——”  
“啧。是纺太缺乏锻炼哦。”话是这么说，天还是体谅她的体力，放慢了速度。

下面的快感几乎要爆炸，上面的双乳却很久没有得到爱抚。纺下意识地开始用把手处冰冷粗糙的皮质外壳来回摩擦。  
“纺是这里不舒服吗？“陆的双手附在双乳上揉捏。终于得到满足的纺舒适的哼唧出声，闭着眼睛，满脸的享受。  
“纺很舒服吗？“陆手上的力度减轻，空出一只手飞快解下安全套，拉着纺的手摸向自己下体，”可我这里好难受……纺帮帮我，好不好？“捏着乳肉的那只手又用了重一点力。  
绵软的女孩的手握住了男性火热的欲根，两人均是一抖。  
“纺，也不能不注意这边哦。”天恶劣地用力一撞。  
“啊——”纺被撞得往前一扑，手指从下往上划过龟头，冠状沟，柱身，引得陆暗吸一口凉气。  
天改变了节奏，他扶起纺的腰，抬起她的一条腿，狠狠地冲进她的身体。  
陆一只手牵着纺的手上下撸动，一只手抚慰着胸前一边的花骨朵儿，“纺，再喊出来一点嘛，你的声音真的好好听。“说着，俯下身，用牙齿和舌头舔弄清磕着另一边。  
“呜呜——啊——”  
浑身上下都感到了刺激，胸前在被爱抚着，手能感受到粗壮的火热，下面也有一根在不停地进出，甚至还有双手搭着自己的腰和腿。  
凶猛的撞击还好似永远不会停止。不知过了多久，纺已经一点时间概念都没有了。

太要命了，撑不住了——  
“呀——”  
随着又一大股蜜液的涌出，纺夹紧了下面，手上暗自用力。  
“唔——”天和陆都没有防备，措不及防之下，白浊液射出，黏黏糊糊沾了纺满手，下面也涨满了安全套。  
感到了疲软的性器，纺就要闭上眼睛，天凑到纺的耳边吹了口气：“还别睡哦纺，任务还没结束，你也不想再来一次吧？”  
纺一个激灵，被“再来一次”彻底惊醒。  
不不不，再来一次我受不住啊——  
不过今天再继续我觉得自己也太不行……  
看着纺一脸困倦却强忍着思考的神色，天心中的郁结才稍微解开了一点。唔，谁叫你害我失守，稍微纠结一下不过分吧？  
直到纺脑袋一点一点非常想睡的样子，天才维持着在她体内的姿势，一把抱起她，将她转了个方向。  
“哎？呀啊啊啊——”性器与性器旋转摩擦，带来爆炸似的快感。身体腾空，纺本能地攀附着天。  
天搂着纺，迈步随意坐在旁边某个器材上——纺已经没有力气辨认这是什么了，然后他缓缓抽出阴茎，“睡吧，结束了，任务要求‘利用三件不同的健身器材完成性交’不是已经完成了吗?”  
嗯嗯？这样就可以？那刚刚——这个天——等我醒来……还没想好做什么，纺就睡过去了。

纺再一次醒来的时候，已经很淡定地面对自己清爽穿好睡衣的模样了。那么，这次这个AI又想搞什么？  
“任务十四：请女士和男士分别为对方带上项链和手链。”  
带首饰？  
这个要求也未免太过古怪。按之前这个房间的破廉耻程度，它再提什么那方面的要求，纺觉得自己都不会意外，可它偏偏出了这样一个和之前格格不入的任务。满怀疑虑，纺下床，凭直觉推开厨房门。  
天和陆都坐在桌旁，什么也不做，就直勾勾盯着桌上，神色严峻。桌上有着四个盖上盖子的盒子。盒子一个在陆前面，一个在天前面，还有两个摆在一个空位子前，等待她的光临。  
陆被她的脚步声惊动，抬起头勉强冲她露出了一个微笑，天却直到纺经过她面前才猛地瞪大了眼睛，像刚刚惊醒。  
两人这种反应让纺的焦虑又加重了一层。  
到底，发生了什么？  
到底，又将要发生什么？  
纺顺着心意发出了疑问，“你们怎么了？”天垂下了眼帘，默不作声，陆挠了挠头：“也没什么，就是我和天尼都有种不太好的预感……”  
纺坐下，仔细打量面前的首饰盒，然后打开。不论是作为一个爱打扮的女孩本身，还是职业素养，她都对饰品有着不小的研究。  
这一条手链一条项链，都很精致。  
几近纯白的盒身，边上有金色的纹路，摸上去有凹凸的触感。打开盒子，手链躺在丝滑的绸布中间，它的质感完全配得上这样的包装：水晶为主体，银色的链条闪着细碎的光芒。  
——水晶一块为红，一块为粉。  
是他们的代表色。  
怎么回事？这么巧的吗？

说到底，进入这个房间真的是个意外吗？  
为什么这里要设定不完成任务就无法出去？  
又为什么，正好是他们？  
无数下意识不去深思的疑问浮现，咚，咚，咚，纺觉得自己心跳得越来越快。  
“别多想了，直接完成任务吧。”天突然出声，纺的思考被打断，她这才发现自己出了一头的冷汗。  
纺和陆都点点头。  
天起身，抓出盒子里面的东西，两步迈作一步到纺身旁，亮出手上的饰品。  
也是一条粉水晶项链，同样的精致，链子更细更雅致一些，一看就和纺盒子里的是一组。  
这……是情侣饰品吗？  
浮现出这个想法的刹那间，纺不知道心里有些哪些滋味。  
惊喜？疑惑？不安？惶恐？悲伤？  
他们这种暧昧不清，乱七八糟的关系，可以称之为情侣吗？  
纺觉得心绪复杂得要爆炸，等天给自己带完项链伸长脖颈，她机械似的帮他也带上项链。  
接下来换成陆，和天的基本一致，是红水晶手链，纺恍恍惚惚地被带好手链，又给他带好手链。  
她自己都不知道她在想什么，或者说她应该想些什么。

陆看着纺魂不守舍的样子，想安慰她，却无从下口。他自己也满怀不安，这样干巴巴的安慰，对纺也不会又任何效果的吧？半晌，也只是挤出来一句：“走吧，胡思乱想也没什么结论，去看看下一个任务。”  
三人像是逃避什么的挨个走向面板，纺走在中间，她站在面板下，抬头：  
“last mission ：请不要把这一切当作一场梦。”

就在她看完这一行字的瞬间，她醒了。  
纺呆呆地坐起，入目四周都是白色，白色的墙，白色的床单，还有自己身上白色的衣物。  
哎？  
“小纺你终于醒了！唉你再不行社长怕不是要砸了那家密室，身体感觉怎么样？头还疼不疼？”  
纺转过目光，是由子——她的一个同事，性格大大咧咧了一些，但是人还不错。  
不等纺回答，她先自己拍了拍脑袋，捂住了嘴，闷声闷气地说：“瞧我，你刚醒还需要静养，我就这么连珠炮似的问你，哎——小纺你怎么了？你别哭啊？是我太吵了吗？我错了我错了对不起。还是说你头疼？我这就去帮你叫医生？”  
不是你的错，也不是头疼，是心脏在疼。  
我好像，忘记了很重要的东西。  
是什么呢？  
纺慢慢冷静下来，从由子那里听说了事情始末。在密室拍摄真人秀时，她想靠在墙上。谁知那是staff放道具的杂物间的暗门，那门又正好没关好，她这一靠就直直倒了下去。离她最近的天和陆本来想拉她一把，没有扶住，她就这么撞到地上，直接晕了过去。  
接着她立马被送医院，所幸医生说她没什么大问题，可她迟迟不醒，和她关系比较好的几个女同事就自告奋勇轮流看护她。  
由子的说法没有任何逻辑问题，但是，为什么呢，纺总觉得有种异样感。  
总觉得，哪里不太对，究竟是哪里出了什么问题？  
有很重要的事情发生了，那到底，是什么……

纺醒来之后又在医院观察了三天，确认没什么问题就出院了。生活又回归了忙碌的日常。秉承着“想不起来的事就不重要”和“再重要也没有堆积下的工作重要”这两个信念，出院的第一天下午，她就不顾众人的劝阻，回到了工作岗位。  
生活，工作，行程满满当当，那股莫名其妙的悲伤也随着消逝在风中。  
只是极偶尔极偶尔的时候，胸口会有一阵刺痛的，像是什么东西最后的挣扎，它在悲鸣“求求你，不要忘记我”。  
当违和感再一次涌上来之时，离那一次撞伤已经一个月了。纺和idolish7众人在集体宿舍大厅商量下一次活动的具体安排，无意间地一瞥，见到陆手腕上有一条红水晶手链。  
原本这没有什么问题，但有点古怪的是她也有这样一条手链。再加上她压根想不起来是谁什么时候送的。作为经纪人，在职场来往中女性向品牌赞助商不好送偶像什么产品，送给她也是不少，这种饰品垒起来厚厚一堆，她也就不是太在意。  
但既然陆桑也有，难不成那家品牌商送了他们情侣款？  
纺皱起了眉，那这里面问题就有点大了，万一他们被看到同时带着手链，对idolish7而言，怕不是又要一场绯闻风波。  
“经纪人桑？经纪人桑？没事吧？”陷入了思考的纺一下子没注意到周围，陆一脸担心地唤着，她才有反应。关于那条手链，之后去问问陆桑吧。  
“哎？手链？我也不是很清楚什么时候怎么拿到的了。”陆像是不好意思似的摸了一下自己脑袋，“昨天整理房间发现的，感觉非常的怀念和惊喜，就带着了。虽然没有印象了，但应该是很珍贵的东西吧？”  
违和感在纺心中翻滚。  
当天晚上，纺拿出了两个纯白的盒子，粉水晶项链和红水晶水链分别静静躺在里面。从来没有好好注视过它们，但现在却有一种熟悉感。  
胸口刺痛。  
这种感觉，又来了。  
灵光一闪，既然手链和陆桑的是一组的，那项链会不会也……  
一组饰品可能是巧合，可能是赞助商无心或有意的行为，那两组呢？  
特别是，那一个还是另一家事务所的偶像。  
感觉自己抓住了解开真相的线索，纺却不由得开始退却。先不说怎么拿这么无礼的事叨扰九条桑，就算问出口了，我又想得到什么答案？  
他那里有一条和这个对应的项链，或是没有？  
揣着惶惶不安的心，纺最终把项链和手链放进了抽屉最底层。

“九条桑，辛苦了。”和idolish7共同举办活动的现场后台，面前熟悉的金发女孩，熟悉的恭敬礼貌的态度，手上拿着的，熟悉的温水。  
熟悉的“九条桑”。  
熟悉的，陌生。  
天克制着脸上不变，像以前一样淡淡回一句“辛苦了”接下了水杯。什么都一样，除了天放在口袋里的，握着冰凉的水晶才能不那么颤抖的手。  
距离纺一不小心摔下去的那天已经五个星期了。那天晚上，天做了一个长长的梦，长到他觉得才过一个晚上非常不可思议。  
在那个梦里，他和陆和纺一起进入了一个神秘的房间，通过那些艰难的要求，不能说出来的隐秘心事吐出，不能做的性事反复。  
那个梦，真实到太过荒谬。  
但也只是一个梦而已，醒来后的天刚这么安慰自己，手指无意识划过脖颈，有什么东西。  
他摘下来一看，是梦中的粉水晶项链。  
这是怎么回事？  
那，难道不是一场梦吗？

在这五个星期中，经过天的观察，陆和纺都没有表现出什么不同的地方，那个春色的梦，应该就只是他的梦而已。  
那他，为什么还要随身带着那条项链呢？  
手指磨蹭着水晶表面，呐，你到底是怎么一回事？  
天没料到，转机第二天就来了。还是和idolish7的联合活动，纺关心着手中的电话，差点被迎面的人撞上。天扶了她一把，项链被从口袋中飞出。  
“九条桑你的东西！”纺来不及确认自己有没有伤，扑过去接住了项链，笑容绽现，“太好了还没落地，没有碰坏。”  
“你这个人真是……”天摇了摇头，无奈地站起身。  
“非常感谢九条桑，给您添麻……”话说到一半，发现手上拿的是什么的纺，突然就忘了自己要说什么，泪水滑落脸庞。

啊，我想起来了。为什么，我要想起来呢？  
泪珠滚滚而下，无论如何也无法停止。  
“小鸟游桑怎么了吗？是不是摔伤哪里了？先去医务室吧。”天看纺泪流满面，一下子就慌了。这个一向坚强的女孩，怎么了？  
“天……”还沉浸在记忆里的纺顺口喊出了她所习惯的称呼，再连忙改口，“九条桑！非常抱歉，但是不用了！我真的没事！让你费心了！”  
“你刚刚喊我天”。天用的肯定句。  
“你的反常是因为这条项链，那个梦……那个不是梦，或者说，不是一个简单的梦。你记得对不对！”天说到后面，平稳的语调越发颤抖。  
长久的沉默。   
“是，我想起来了。”最终，纺还是开口了，即使声音也在发抖，“不过，这就是一场梦而已。  
我会忘记的，也请九条桑忘记吧。  
这边不知道什么时候还会有人路过，我先走了。”  
纺简单行了一个礼，匆匆离开。  
是了，我一直觉得他们不记得，可就算他们还记得，又怎么样？  
终究，这不过就算黄粱一梦罢了。  
天几经犹豫，还是没有丢掉项链，把它收在了箱子最底层。  
就这样锁起来吧，包括那些不能为人知的，不应该存在的心思。 

又是一个星期，天收到了陆的rc：天尼，出来一下和我，和我的经纪人桑见个面吧，有话想当面说。  
三个人吗？难不成陆也……不过，事到如今，也没什么好说的，天正想回绝，陆的下一条消息又进来了：天尼，来吧，不要拒绝，就只是几句话而已。  
天眼前能浮现陆苦苦哀求的眼神，罢了，也就是几句话而已。  
其实那一天走道里天和纺的对话，虽然只有只言片语，还是被经过的陆听到了，以那个为媒介，断断续续的片段被回忆起。  
天和纺，就想这么结束了吗？  
应该就这么结束比较好吧？  
接下来的几天，每晚陆都在煎熬中度过，最后，他作出了一个他觉得是这辈子最自私的决定。  
纺，等等我们好不好？  
如果偶像和经纪人是不可以的，那么，只要不是偶像和经纪人，就可以了不是吗？  
求求你，等等我们。  
救救卑劣的我们。  
Idolish7宿舍附近的咖啡店小包厢内，陆轻声说出自己的请求。  
“陆！”天率先反应过来，否认的话在喉咙口却说不出来。是的，这很卑劣，但我又何不是在乞求呢。

下午的咖啡店，阳光正好，光线真好，女孩的金发闪着光芒，对面的两个男孩子紧张得好像对初恋告白的男孩。  
然后那个女孩笑了，笑中带泪，她说：“好。”


End file.
